<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Control by IntheCosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532448">Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntheCosmos/pseuds/IntheCosmos'>IntheCosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Mental Illness, Mentions of Rape, Other, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Self Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, past trauma, suicidal kurusu Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntheCosmos/pseuds/IntheCosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira is a zunae. A rare supernatural that is used to help fight monsters. But after a incident that involves his sister, he stops. Now a year after the incident Akira is noticing some weird changes. Will the Phantom Thieves be able to save there leader with the help of a mysterious girl from his past?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Persona 5 Protagonist/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Senses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This happens after the interrogation and before defeating Shido. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira felt weird. He wanted to believe that it was just a side effect from the drugs he was given. But he still remembers this feeling.</p>
<p>The feeling that something was crawling in the deepest shadows of the night. Of something ready to drown you in the deepest darkest part of the sea. The feeling of unease. Of eyes you couldn’t see. The whispers that could drive one mad. The feeling of a monster.</p>
<p>He told himself that someone else would answer the whispers. Someone else would answer the call. Someone else will kill it. But his conscience said otherwise.</p>
<p>What if someone gets lured in there? It will be your fault if they get trapped.</p>
<p>What if the monster enters this world? It will be your fault to let them enter this dimension and take it over.</p>
<p>What if the monster kills someone? It’d be your fault that a life was lost.</p>
<p>It will be your fault</p>
<p>He’d stop monster hunting a year ago after the incident with his sister. He couldn’t keep doing it. Sure the people at M.C.A made him feel normal. Not someone who was crazy. They even made him feel happy. But he’d left that behind.</p>
<p>After the incident with his sister he’d stop feeling the presence of monsters. So why now? Why when he was finally making friends again? Why when he was almost accepting his sister’s death? Why when he had a multitude of problems in his life? </p>
<p>He got up trying his hardest not to wake Morgana. But Morgana woke up anyway.</p>
<p>“Akira?” His voice was groggy from being suddenly awoken. “What are you doing up?”</p>
<p>“I’m just getting some water,” He pet his fur which caused Morgana to purr. “You can go back to sleep.”</p>
<p>Morgana wasted no time falling asleep. He tried not to make too much noise so that he didn’t wake up Morgana again.</p>
<p>He stared out the window of La Blanc. The streets were empty since it was so late at night. It was relaxing. The quiet and solitude. But just like anytime he felt any sort of peace. Something had to ruin it. </p>
<p>The whispers that came from the monster snapped him back into reality. The whispers no matter how many times he’d heard them always sent chills down his spine. </p>
<p>Whispers were what a monster wanted to do. The dark desires from their black hearts. It was like a knife cutting through your skin. </p>
<p>These whispers were the same as every monster. To kill. Why did he keep thinking it’d be different? He’d never once heard a whisper that was a cry for help. Maybe he was holding out hope that monsters weren’t all bad. That maybe a few monsters out there were good.</p>
<p>He laughed. What a stupid thing to believe. He was just holding out hope that maybe he isn’t a monster too. But he was. Supernaturals and monsters were similar. Both had powers they weren’t supposed to have. Only difference is one gained control and one lost control. And he had lost control. So was he a monster? Are all supernaturals doomed to fate where they become the same thing they were fighting?</p>
<p>Rip them to pieces!</p>
<p>The whispers were louder. The monster is close. He shouldn’t worry about it. M.C.A had no idea about his probation and that he was in the city. And he didn’t work there anymore so he couldn’t be reprimanded. He should just go to sleep. Pretend this didn’t happen. </p>
<p>Someone could end up like your sister </p>
<p>Curse his conscience. He walked back up the stairs. Morgana was still asleep. Completely oblivious to what he was about to do.</p>
<p>There were a few boxes in a corner of the room. He pulled one of them out. Inside was a violin case. Just looking at it brought back memories. </p>
<p>Opening the case he saw the violin that M.C.A gave him. It was silver with spots of black. It was made of a special metal that made it easier to use in battle. </p>
<p>He held it in his hands. Plucking the strings lightly so that he didn’t wake Morgana. It’d been a year since he played. He couldn’t play without breaking down in tears so he’d stopped playing. His parents had been disappointed. Probably because they had spent so much money to help him learn to play and he just threw it away.</p>
<p>But it felt wrong to play. Playing only reminded him of his crime. What he had done. The yelling. The energy that was cast from my song. The blood.</p>
<p>“You're a monster.”</p>
<p>He snapped out of his memories. He could self-wallow another time. </p>
<p>He hurried down the stairs and tried his hardest to open and close the door quietly. The street was empty. At least he didn’t have to worry about someone getting brought in by accident. </p>
<p>I sense a Zunae.</p>
<p>Well at least he had the monster's attention. Now he just needed to lure it. He tuned his violin and placed it on his chin.</p>
<p>He’d miss this. He hates admitting it but he does. The feel of the violin on his chin. Strings under his fingers. The bow in his hand. </p>
<p>“Stop,” he’d said to himself. “Don’t get used to it.”</p>
<p>He started to play. The rush of emotions he felt were unbearable. His love of playing. The regret of what he had done. The unease of luring in a monster. </p>
<p>He could feel tears threatening to fall. He lifted his head higher trying to stop them from falling. Now wasn’t the time to cry.</p>
<p>The world around him started to change. The street lamps turned off. Heavy fog was starting to set in and the world was turning bleak. Then I saw the monster. </p>
<p>It was thin, it was shocking that it was even able to walk. Though it did walk with a peculiar gait. He could see the monster's rib cage and a few of his other bones. The monster arms had long claws. His face was gaunt and sharp teeth that seemed to be too big for his mouth came out and a long tongue. Black soulless eyes peered him up and down.</p>
<p>“Well look what we have here,” The monster's voice sounded distorted. “A zunae. I never knew this dimension had them.”</p>
<p>Akira stayed quiet. His bow was on a string. Ready to make a barrier if he needed to.</p>
<p>“You're not very talkative are you?” Akira stayed quiet. “Well that answers my question.”</p>
<p>The monster ran up to him in a flash. He hit a note and a red barrier appeared. The monster clawed at it. When it seemed like the barrier couldn’t be broken the monster jumped onto one of the roofs.</p>
<p>Akira played another note and his bow turned red. He slashed his bow in the air and a red burst of energy hit the monster straight in the chest. Blood began to pour from the monster's wound. For a second Akira thought this was over. Until the monster started to laugh.</p>
<p>Flesh started to knit back together. The monster looked up at Akira. A twisted grin appeared and a glimmer of joy appeared in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Crap,” Akira started to run.</p>
<p>Of course the monster can regenerate. Can’t just be simple. If the monster can regenerate then that means he’d have to decapitate it. He strummed a few notes and his bow became red again. He walked out looking around for the monster. </p>
<p>It was quiet. Was the monster planning to ambush him? Scanned the roofs but saw nothing. Could it turn invisible? As if regenerating wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>Akira jumped onto one of the roofs. He couldn’t see anything with all the fog. Did he get away?</p>
<p>Something grabbed onto him. The monster was clawing at his back. It ripped at his arms, back, and face. It would have slit his throat if Akira hadn’t fallen off the roof.</p>
<p>He felt his left leg break. The pain was unbearable but he knew he had to get up. He tried to stand but his body refused to move. He’d had to wait for his rib to heal. But he didn’t have the time.</p>
<p>He looked over at his bow. It still glowed red. At least he didn’t have to replay the spell. He grabbed it quickly. He tried pushing himself to his knees though it took most of his strength. He could feel his leg starting to heal. But would it heal fast enough? </p>
<p>The monster was mere meters away. Also trying to get himself off the ground. He got up first. A sinister smile appeared on his face.</p>
<p>He gave a slow clap. “I must say you put up quite a fight. Too bad it wasn’t good enough.”</p>
<p>“Shut up!” Akira yelled. It wasn’t over yet. If the monster ran up to him he might be able to cut his head off. But the monster was fast. He could miss if he didn’t time it just right. </p>
<p>“Look at that,” He pointed a claw at him. “The zunae talks. You know I almost feel bad for you.”</p>
<p>I tried getting up again but my body refused to move. My leg was still healing and I couldn’t reach my violin to fasten the process.</p>
<p>“You lured me here to kill me and you did put up a fair fight. Too bad it went to waste.”</p>
<p>Akira tried moving his legs. He was able to stand on his right leg but my left wouldn’t move. </p>
<p>“I can’t wait to tell the others I ate a zunae.” He licked his lips. “I heard that they're quite delicious.”</p>
<p>Akira stared at the monster who was rambling about eating him. Was this how he was going to die? He hadn’t even said goodbye to Morgana. Morgana didn’t even know he was here. No one would know he had died. If he got stuck here in The Bridge no one would find his body. But if it came to the real world. He couldn’t imagine how the Phantom Thieves would go on. Would they be okay?</p>
<p>Maybe he deserved this. This was a fitting death to a monster like him. Killed by the very thing he is. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. He’d always worried about losing control and hurting one of his friends. Maybe this could prevent it.</p>
<p>The monster was facing him now. It smiled and started walking closer.</p>
<p>“Just accept it,” He whispered to himself. “You deserve it.”</p>
<p>He looked up again and saw butterflies. White butterflies were flying above him and the monster. Wait, was she here?</p>
<p>The sound of footsteps came soon and the monster looked behind. The person was wearing a cloak and jumped over the monster laying a hand on top of the monster's head. She landed in front of Akira and used her body to protect him.</p>
<p>One minute the monster was standing, the next it was screaming in pain. Butterflies were coming out of his eyes and mouth. His body started to dissolve butterflies coming out of everywhere as if they were eating him alive. </p>
<p>The screams died down and there was an uneasy silence. The butterflies were now crowding around the person. They turned and faced him.</p>
<p>“Is it really you?” Akira said, shocked. </p>
<p>The person pulled down their hood. It was a girl. She had dark skin and black curly hair. Her eyes were light brown. She had white lines marked around her face. One in the middle of her forehead. Two by her eyes. And two for each side of her cheeks. Those were new. </p>
<p>She smiled at him. “It’s been a long time hasn’t it.” She held out a hand to him. “Good to see you again Akira-kun.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I’m Becoming a Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay another chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akira couldn’t believe his eyes. It’d been a year since he’d seen her. He didn’t think he’d see her again. That last conversation they’d had, felt like she never wanted to see him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you again too, Marma-chan.” Akira said, grabbing her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifted him up with ease. “I thought you stopped fighting monsters?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Well I heard the monster and I didn’t want anyone getting hurt so I decided to fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes gleamed. “Are you considering joining M.C.A again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I’m not. I just haven’t heard monsters in a while and decided to help in case anything happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her small smile started to go down. “Oh,” she kicked at the dirt. “I thought this was your way of saying you wanted to come back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not.” She looked so sad. He messed up again. “Besides, I'm too busy right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” She said solemnly. She looked around. “Looks like we’re back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raised my head up. The street lights were back on and a few people walking around gave them weird looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should get going.” Marma said, taking a blue candy from her bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” I asked. I didn’t want her to go just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I don’t know if I have the time,” She looked at her watch. “I have to go to a school for my next mission and I have to take the train and I’m pretty sure I’m gonna get lost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could help you there.” He said. He knew it was dangerous. But he wanted to spend more time with Marma. Besides he can just wear a hoodie and a surgical mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” She asked, trying to hide her excitement. “I don’t want to bother you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a bother,” Akira said, holding her hand. “I’ve been living here for a while so I can help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Thank you Akira-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira could feel his cheeks getting hot. “Come on I’ll make you something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tugged lightly at her arm and she started to walk. When they reached Le Blanc. He could see the confusion on her face. She was used to seeing his house back at home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to your house?” She looked around as if she was trying to find the house from behind LeBlanc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain when we go inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira opened the door quietly and Marma walked in looking at the cafe in awe. Marma came from a dimension that didn’t have color. Unless you consider grey colorful. So whenever she sees different colors she tends to get excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so colorful!” She squealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well when you come from somewhere we’re grey is colorful, then yeah I guess I can see the appeal.”  He started to make some coffee for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at these lights!” Marma had somehow managed to get on the table and was troubling with the light shade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Akira yelled, running over to her. “Be careful with that! I don’t want to get in trouble with Sojiro!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped playing with it and jumped down. “Who’s Sojiro?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right. She doesn’t know about the probation. Might as well tell her now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a seat,” He brought over some coffee and started to heat up some curry. “Cause it’s long.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“That’s insane!” She said, curry still in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Akira-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” He took a sip of coffee. “I’m used to it so it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fine!” He saw something shoot out from her cape. She seemed to notice and patted them down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay with your wings,” He picked up the cups and plate. “You don’t have to hide them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but I don’t want anyone to walk in and see them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are the Phantom Thieves nice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they're good friends. Sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve them though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marma frowned. “You deserve to be happy Akira. I know you don’t think that but I want you to know it’s true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He understands what Marma was getting at. But he couldn’t accept it. He was a monster. He’d killed someone. Not just someone. His own sister. He doesn’t deserve happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried about you.” Marma said, looking at me up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That fight with the monster,” She swirled her finger around the table. “That took way too long for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to ignore it but she was right. A monster like that would have taken him about ten minutes to finish off. He could just pass it off that he hadn’t fought monsters in a while. But with the Phantom Thieves it should have made it easier to beat it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just tired,” He said looking down. “I haven’t been getting a lot of sleep lately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell,” She said, she grabbed my hand and traced along the lines. “Your healing has been taking longer than usual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it hasn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took out a small knife. Akira tried pulling his hand away but she kept a firm grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be quick.” She must have seen how panicked I looked cause she rubbed my hand. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes. He felt the coldness of the blade and then the pain. It was sharp. A hot pain coursing through his palm. He could feel blood starting to come out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and the counter was covered in blood. He could see the skin on his palm starting to knit back together. But it was slow. A cut like would already be gone. But now it’s not even halfway done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marma’s brow furrowed. “I’ve never seen your healing take so long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither have I.” Akira looked at his hand. Was he losing his powers? Can that even happen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down,” Marma said, she’d grabbed a cloth and started cleaning the blood. “I’m sure it’s just because you're tired or stressed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” He saw her eyes dart away from him quickly. “Marma? Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It could be….” She shook her head. “No, it’s impossible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked desperately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you’re becoming a monster.” She said sadly, looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira’s heart dropped. This can’t be true. That wasn’t possible, right? No. He can’t be turning into a monster. He’s never imagined killing someone. He didn’t want to kill anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But monster healing is almost as fast as zunae healing. Mine’s is slow.” He said desperately. “So I can’t be changing. Right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marma stepped backed. “From what I’ve read when a zunae is about to turn, their healing slows down so it can be fast when they turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira couldn’t breath. The Interrogation. Afterwards it took almost two days for his wounds to go away. And those wounds would usually be gone in an hour. Now he was starting to panic. What if he lashed out? What if he hurt someone? What if he killed someone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a slap across his cheek. Marma was standing in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snap out of it!” She yelled. “Everything is going to be fine. You said you haven’t slept. That can slow down healing. You're stressed. That can also make it slow. Have you been eating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you should and your lack of eating is also a part of the problem. So as long as you start taking care of yourself you’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira nodded. Marma always had a level head. She could come up with solutions to problems. She could calm him down whenever he panicked. That’s what he loved about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay now that that’s resolved….take off your shirt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” He stuttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s torn up.” She went behind my back and put her arm through a hole. “See?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. I completely forgot about that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “Just go get ready. I’ll clean up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Are you almost done?” Akira asked. She’d been in there for forty minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost done with my makeup and then I’ll be out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you putting on makeup when you're about to fight a monster?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s to hide my tattoos. Duh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought those marks on her face were just painted on. He didn’t think they were tattoos.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened and his jaw dropped when he saw her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was wearing a plaid black and red skirt. A long black jacket with the Shujin symbol on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her pixie like wings sprouted from behind the jacket. The wings looked so light it always surprised him that she was able to fly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your wings.” He pointed at them and soon they disappeared in a flash of bright light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What wings?” She smiled innocently. “Come let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When Akira had decided to escort Marma to Shujin he thought it would be difficult because of the crowds. When in actuality it was Marma who was keeping them back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Marma came from a world that lacked a lot. They didn’t have color, video games, manga, they had tv but all it really showed was news. Marma was constantly distracted by everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Akira look at this map! It’s full of colors!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Akira look at that lady’s outfit! What color is that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Akira what’s that thing the kids holding?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Akira! That cake is so colorful!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why is that pastry still for sale if it’s green? I thought green meant food was bad?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though it was pretty annoying. He couldn’t lie and say it wasn’t cute. Seeing her react to some of the most basic things as if they were treasures was adorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally they’d made it to Shujin. Or at least near Shujin. He’d told her that when they reached near Shujin he’d just give her directions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akira!” She pointed at a woman across the street. “That woman’s hair is red!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s purple actually.” He’d said, trying to contain a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marma kept staring in awe as the woman walked away. “Purple. I’ll remember that. I seriously need to memorize colors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe after school I can take you out and teach them.” He blushed and was thankful that the mask was covering most of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akira, I don’t want you to get caught because of me,” He could see the gears in her head turning. “Unless I get….that could work. I will meet you at that cafe after school. Be ready, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started running. “Bye!” He saw her turn a corner and she was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a small tug on his lips. He didn’t realize how much he missed Marma. She was just amazing. If it wasn’t for her he wouldn’t be here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude!” He heard a familiar voice yell. He turned and saw it was Ryuji. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ann, Makoto, and Haru walked up too. Looking at him with worried looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was helping a friend.” Well it wasn’t a lie. “She needed help getting here so I offered to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akira that’s nice of you, but you're supposed to stay hidden.” Makoto sighed. “Why didn’t you ask one of us to help her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She asked me and I haven’t seen her in a while so I helped.” He pulled his hoodie down more when a few students walked by. “Besides, no one recognizes me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you do have a point.” Ryuji said. “But tell us something beforehand, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise.” He started to walk back to the station. Then Haru called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want us to look out for her? Make sure she’s okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” He yelled back. “You’ll be able to spot her pretty easily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” Ann yelled, looking confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me. You’ll know.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Futaba: Where are you? Morgana came over asking if you came here. Did you go to Mementos?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira texted back quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akira: I just went near Shujin to help a friend who just moved.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira wanted to get off this train already. It had been stopped for almost an hour because of mechanical issues. Thankfully it had finally started and he’d soon be at Yongen Jaya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone tapped his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look familiar?” A woman asked, peering him up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. Did he get caught? Was this one of Shido’s killers?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” He tried his hardest to sound relaxed. “But I think you have me mistaken for someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think I do.” She said a bit harsher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart was hammering in his chest. He tried to find the nearest exit. If he ran fast enough he could get out the doors before the woman could get him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then everyone on the train was gone. It was just him and the monster. He didn’t have his violin or weapon. And he wasn’t that good at using his powers without his instrument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I’d never see you again little zunae,” The woman grabbed his face and turned it so he could see her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira knew who was the minute he saw her blue eyes. She was the reason he’d kill his sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little monster told me your healing is slowing down,” A creepy smile appeared on her face and he could see her shark like teeth. “Do you know what that means?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not feeling well that’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw,” She said it like she was admiring a puppy. “The little zunae is in denial.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt something sharp against his chin. He saw black claws come from the woman’s hands. He’d never seen a monster who was able to hide their claws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re turning into a monster,” She put another hand around my throat. “And I have a proposition for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks but no thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scowled and let go of me. “My proposition is when you turn into a monster you work for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d never heard of that. Monsters tend to stay to themselves. Rarely together in groups. Especially zunae monsters. It was almost impossible to kill one. To put one in a group of monsters would be asking for a massacre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed. She had to be joking. “Are you crazy? Even if I was turning I’d kill you in a matter of seconds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well with something I figured out. You won’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either way it’s a no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile faded to a frown. “Fine then. But just remember. I gave you the easy way.” Her smile returned. “Anyway, I have a gift to give you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put a white and blue bow in his hand. There were a few spalters of red. Then he recognizes the bow. It was his sisters. She’d worn it all the time. He noticed that it had gone missing after she’d died. Why would a monster take it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands grabbed tighter on his hands. “That’s her blood you know,” Her claws started burrowing into his skin. “You can deny it all you want. But you're becoming a monster. Just like your sister said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Old memories crashed into him like a tsunami. It almost felt like he was there again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you kill me Akira?” It sounded just like her but it couldn't be. But it was. She had the same curly black hair as her. The same gray eyes. He felt like he was going to throw up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then her eyes turned red. Blood started to run from her eyes like tears. It stained her entire face. She gripped his hands even tighter and blood started to pool all over his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart was beating faster; it felt like it was going to burst out of his body. This isn’t real, he told himself. But his mind just couldn’t believe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yongen Jaya,” A chirpy voice announced. “This is Yongen Jaya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira twisted out of the woman’s grip and started to run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She yelled something and few other people started to yell at him. He felt someone grab him. He was able to escape their grasp and kept running. Everything else was a blur. He ran into Le Blanc. Panting hard and feeling like he was going to faint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” Sojiro asked from behind the counter. “I came in and you were gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana was on the coffee table also looking mad at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel bile building up in his throat. He rushed to the bathroom, ignoring Sojiro’s questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hurled, gripping the rim tight. He could feel a slight pain in his arms. He looked and saw that the monster's claws were stuck inside his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s probably why she was yelling. He started to take them out but noticed something about his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tips of his fingers were black and his nails were suddenly longer. Black continued to creep up until his entire hand was black. He started to pant. This couldn’t be happening. This can’t be real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m turning into a monster.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter  is going to have a bit of fluff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Marma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the kudos. I honestly didn’t think I’d get this many. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So what do you think this friend looks like?” Ryuji asked, looking around at all the students in the courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira hadn’t given much of a description. They hadn’t seen anyone different yet. The girl probably didn’t have any of their classes. But they weren't anyone different in the halls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she’s a first year and that’s why we haven’t seen her?” Ann suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few butterflies were fluttering around Haru. “That could be the case. But I’m sure there would be rumors of a new transfer student.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why couldn’t Akira be more precise about how she looked?” Ryuji shooed away a few butterflies. “Where did all these butterflies come from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're probably just migrating,” Makoto looked over and pointed at a girl that was walking towards them. “I think I just found her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A girl with dark skin and black curly hair walked up to them. Her eyes were light brown and she was wearing black glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bowed in front of them. “Hello. I’m Odebale Marma. You must be Akira’s friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” Makoto shook her hand.”I’m Niijma Makoto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were shocked at how well her Japanese was. She looked foreign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head and looked the other way and then turned back to them. “I’m so glad that Akira made some friends. He’s quite shy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For real?” Ryuji asked. “He doesn’t seem shy. Just quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he has gained more confidence,” Marma said. She stared at them awkwardly. “So what instruments do you play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?” Ann questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marma looked at them weirdly. “Isn’t that how you guys met? Through orchestra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all puzzled by this. Akira never said anything about joining the orchestra. He never said anything about playing an instrument either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're not in an orchestra. Akira isn’t in the orchestra either.” Haru said politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Marma said. She chuckled nervously. “I guess he must have stopped playing after the incident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What incident?” Ann asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marma turned the other way. “It’s not my place to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all exchanged glances. Not knowing what to say. It was very awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about gymnastics?” Marma smiled. “He liked that a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t do gymnastics either,” Ryuji said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marma bit her bottom lip. Trying to think of something else to talk about. “So these rumors about this transfer student. Who are there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know?” Ryuji rubbed his neck. “There about Akira.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marma looked at the group in surprise. Then she started laughing. She was laughing so hard that tears were forming in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very funny.” She wiped away her tears. “But seriously who is this person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not joking.” Makoto said. “Those rumors are about Akira.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marma’s eyes widen. She murmured something under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Akira not tell you?” Ann asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marma’s eyes narrowed. “I’m sorry but I need to go. Goodbye.” She walked over to a boy with blue hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s she going to Mishima?” Ryuji asked, getting up from his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marma smiled at Mishima. They started to walk back inside. The butterflies that had been in the courtyard started to fly towards the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s strange,” Haru said, as the butterflies that were in her hair started to fly away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna follow that girl,” Ryuji said, walking towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryuji you can’t do that!” Ann exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That girl rubs me the wrong way. It feels like she’s up to something.” Ryuji went through the doors after Marma.</span>
</p><p>“Should we go after him?” Haru asked.</p><p>
  <span>“Might as well.” Makoto sighed.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They found Ryuji by the door of the roof. He was crouching and had opened the door a smidge so he could hear her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryuji!” Ann yelled. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhhh!” He pointed at Marma and Mishima. “I’m trying to listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut the crap!” Marma yelled. “I know who you really are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls crouched down. Trying to see through the gap in the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know what you're talking about.” Mishima stuttered. He looked at the girl scared. “I think you have me mistaken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard a gun cock. Marma was holding a gun to Mishima’s head. Mishima didn’t look scared. He looked eerily calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What gave it away?” Mishima’s voice got deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marma tapped her glasses. “Helps me find Changers like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small shot rang out. Mishima fell to the floor. Black blood started to pool around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck!?” Ryuji shouts but Makoto is able to cover his mouth so that Marma doesn’t hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet,” Makoto hissed. “We need to alert the authorities. Ann go get a teacher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ann was about to go, but Marma said, “You can come out Mishima-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mishima walked from behind the AC system. He looked down at the body of him, scared, but continued walking towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-why does it still look like me?” Mishima stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changers who changed to someone else won’t change back even when they are killed.” She toed the other Mishima’s head. “Thankfully you can identify them because of their black blood and other little things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is crazy,” Mishima looked like he was about to collapse. He grabbed onto one of the desks. Trying to steady himself. “I can’t believe this is happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marma rushed over to him. Delicately resting him on one of the chairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to rest.” She took out a box and some water. “Have this. You were stuck in The Bridge for four days having your life force sucked away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t take your lunch,” Mishima handed it back, she shoved it back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were stuck in another dimension with nothing to eat or drink.” She smiled. “I can last a few hours without food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does she mean another dimension?” Ann queried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Ryuji said, sounding like he was trying not to gag. “I just hope she gets rid of that body soon or else I’m gonna puke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mishima finished the food, he looked so weak. “Thank you again. I don’t know if I can ever thank you enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there is one thing,” Her lip curled into a flirtatious smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pink blush appeared on Mishima’s face. “What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mask covered her face and she squirted something from a bottle. The minute it hits Mishima he faints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marma steps back and the mask disappears from her face and a small smile was on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” She said to herself. “I should probably have done that earlier, but he needed to recover his stre-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other Mishima grabs her by the stomach. Dark grey starts to leak from her sides. A swarm of white butterflies go towards the other Mishima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other Mishima doesn’t look like Mishima anymore. Black spines are all over his body. A large serpent-like tongue slips out of the things mouth. It’s eyes as black as night have a hungry gleam in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t make sense!” Marma was pressing a hand to her side. “Chargers don’t regenerate! That shot should have killed you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing chuckled. “Well let’s just say, I learned some brand new tricks from this group I’m in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marma didn’t hesitate she lunged at the thing. Able to put deep cuts into the things skin. She jumped back looking pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature started to convulse. Crumpling to the ground screaming. Butterflies flying towards it picked it up. Keeping the creature on its knees while it kept convulsing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A creepy grin appeared on her face. “That was a neat little trick.” She pulled out a sword and pressed it against the creature's neck. A sizzling sound could be heard. The creature grunt in pain. “And I’m very interested to know where you learned it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ate a monster,” It said coldly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sword pressed harder into its neck. Marma’s face became blank. She looked at the creature menacingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would really appreciate it if you cut this act.” Marma’s voice was lower and the sword pressed harder. “My aunt researches monsters. We’d know if monsters were mutating from eating other monsters. So tell me the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature looked apologetic. “When I was pretending to be that boy, this girl, around five. She picked up a magazine and got a paper cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her skin knitted back together and I smelt it. The blood of a zunae. I couldn’t control myself.” He chuckled. “I tore off her head. Then I ate her heart. It was amazing. Then, just, like the woman said: I got stronger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ann was turning green. Haru was ghostly pale. Ryuji was trying his hardest not to throw up. Makoto could feel bile rising up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monster laughed harder. As if he was telling a story about a funny memory and not the death of a child. “I still left the head intact. So that she could be identified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happened fast. The sword sliced through the monster's head as if it were nothing. The head fell on the ground and the body crumpled to the floor. The body was starting to disappear. Flakes of skin lifted off the body and disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marma’s legs buckled and she collapsed on her knees. There were a few hiccups coming from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry little girl,” Marma sobbed out. “Be alright in the next life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look out for that zunae boy,” the monster said before disappearing. “He’s next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of pure horror appeared on Marma’s face. She staggered on her feet, but used the sword to stay up right. “Erase everyone’s memory of me. Take Mishima to the nurse. I need to get to Akira.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji shut the door. He was shaking. The other girls were as pale as ghosts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-that wasn’t real right?” Ryuji stammered. “She didn’t just slice that thing’s head right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ann slumped against a wall. Looking like she was about to lose her lunch. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys,” Haru pointed at the crack underneath the door. “What is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something white was struggling to get out of the crack. A butterfly fluttered out of crack. Soon more were starting to emerge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys,” Ryuji was starting to step back. “I think we should go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More butterflies started to appear. They ran down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hide in the supply closet.” Makoto said, running towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hide inside there. They could hear the flapping of wings. There were footsteps that came and went. The bell for lunch went off but there were no footsteps or talking. It was dead quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some fluttering and then people were talking. They sounded confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked out of the supply closet. A few students we’re looking around confused as if they had just woken up from a nap. Others were rushing off to their classes, realizing they were late. Teachers were telling kids to get to class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should have a meeting about Akira’s ‘friend’” Makoto said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all nodded in agreement. Whoever this Marma is. She is definitely up to something. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Sorry about this chapter being so short. Writers block hit me like a bitch.<br/>-I’m also sorry this took so long to put out. I’m also writing another fanfic. Because the best thing to do is write two fanfics at the same time.<br/>-Some good news. The next chapter should be pretty fluff (except for a few parts)<br/>-The bad news. The next chapter is probably going to be the only happy one for while. So....enjoy that while you can.<br/>-Thanks again for the kudos. I really appreciate it. I really hope you enjoy this story.<br/>-Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What’s happening to me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you even want to see him again?” Rose asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marma’s butterflies had been pestering her all day. You’d think after fighting a monster, getting injured, and getting lost on the train. Would have stopped them. But it didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He hasn’t even apologized for what he said.” Marlin said. “And you're still going to hang out with him.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This isn’t a hang out,” Daria said. “This is a date.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes this a date, Daria?” She put her phone to my ear. She didn’t need someone questioning her sanity on top of everything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know your not dumb Marma.” Daria said. “That boy gets all lovey dovey when he sees you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Exactly!” Harmony shouted. “This is either gonna end with a makeout session or se-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough,” She could feel a headache coming on. She didn’t know if it was from the stress of the day or this annoying conversation. “We’re done for the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re done. Now be quiet.” She hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their voices soon disappeared and she felt herself relax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went inside Le Blanc. She expected it to be packed but was surprised by how empty it was. The only customers were a elderly couple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She trudged along the transformation kit while she opened the door. She stopped by the owner. He was an older man. Black hair with bits of white sticking out and a beard. This must be Sojiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon,” She bowed. “I was wondering if Akira is here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro looked at me strangely but pointed towards the staircase. “He’s up there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bowed again. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was still a bit shocked to know Akira was living in an attic. But he seemed to enjoy it. Though she couldn’t understand why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The attic was dusty. Either Akira didn’t dust or this room collects dust fast. Probably the latter since Akira is a bit of a neat freak. There was a desk with a few tools. An old fashioned tv and video game set. A few boxes were in the corner. There was a bed with a black and white cat looking at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw,” She couldn't contain herself. She’d always had a soft spot for animals. “Akira never told me he had a cute kitty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat meowed in what seemed to be frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got a little attitude don’t you?” She gave it a pat. “Now where's Akira?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat pointed at the ceiling. She looked up and saw Akira fast asleep on the rafters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rubbed her temples as her headache seemed to have gotten worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only Akira could fall asleep on a rafter when he has a bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could either get a broom and hit him till he wakes up or use her wings and fly up. She didn’t feel like walking back down the stairs since the painkillers were starting to wear off and she could already feel dull pain coming from her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flying would hurt. But not as bad as walking down stairs. Besides, if she fell while flying it wouldn’t be too high that she'd hurt herself. Unlike stairs, which, if she did fall she could probably break something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll keep my secret.” She said to the cat. “Right, kitty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat looked confused. Why was she talking to a cat? It’s not like it could talk or anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her wings came out in a bright flash. The cat ran away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, I scared it.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hopped and her wings started to flutter. She was hovering. A sharp pain struck her side. She’ll make this quick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flew slowly up to the rafters. Akira looked so peaceful. The stress that usually etched itself in his face was gone. Instead he looked rather peaceful. It was actually pretty cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you just call him cute?” Rayu asked smugly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I say?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The butterfly shut its mouth. She gently shakes him. Trying not to make him fall. He briefly opened his eyes and closed them again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wake up Akira.” She said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still wasn’t waking up. She kept shaking him. Not doing it too hard that he would fall. He finally woke up after ten tries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” He muttered, rubbing his eyes. “I fell asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell,” She stumbled a bit while landing. Akira looked a bit worried after seeing that. “Why are you sleeping on a rafter when you have a bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Akira jumped down from the rafter. Causing the floor to shake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To you.” He smiled. He really enjoyed getting her angry, didn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s dangerous in general Akira.” She huffed. She wasn’t in the mood for this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay your right,” He put his hands up in mock surrender. “It’s dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. “Why were you even up there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” He scratched his head. “I was using the rafter to do lift ups and I got tired and took a nap on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him in disbelief. “So instead of just going to your bed. You decide to lift yourself on top of a rafter and sleep on it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Basically.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled. “You really are a dumbass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes m’lady,” He bowed in a mocking way. “I am dumb of ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She started laughing. Akira could always manage to make me laugh. It was like some kind of talent of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed too hard and a sharp pain tore through her side. She sat down on Akira’s bed. Breathing heavily while Akira tried to find the wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he found it he walked over to a box and took something out. A case. A violin case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that Akira,” She said, as he was taking the violin out of its case. “I’m fine Akira.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira had a few rare powers for a zunae. One then being healing. Zunae could only heal themselves with their regeneration. Only a rare few are able to heal others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As sweet as it was. She knew it pained Akira to play nowadays. After what happened he didn’t pick up his violin for weeks. Then he stopped playing completely. Whenever he did he’d just start crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want him to hurt himself just because of a stupid cut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira is not even that deep,” She tried reasoning, while Akira played a few notes. “I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?” He asked, looking at me softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well….yes…..but I’ll survive.” She watched as he tuned his violin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she noticed he was wearing gloves. She cursed herself for not realizing this sooner. But also why was he wearing gloves? Akira always complained when he had to play with gloves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It makes playing so difficult!” She’d remember him saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you wearing gloves?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira seemed to stiffen. He was hiding something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you hiding Akira?” She got up and walked towards him. Eyeing the gloves he was wearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, this is embarrassing,” He sighed. “I was taking a walk and I accidentally got paint on both of my hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Does….does he think we’re dumb?” Daria said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira, you may be dumb but your not that dumb,” She crosses her arms. “Just tell me the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira squirmed and looked away from her. She’d have to take matters into her own hands. She grabbed Akira’s hand. Akira did try to fight back. But she was always stronger than him. She threw the glove off and was shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira’s hand went from pale white to midnight black and it seemed to be spreading. She rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Some black nearing his forearm. Whatever this was it was spreading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira,” She’d barely managed to get the word out. “We need to take you to M.C.A.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira shook his head. “I’m fine. It’s probably just a rash.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not a rash Akira!” She shouted. “I get it. You don’t want to think that. I don’t want to either. But we should at least go and check.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira muttered. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he had to give her a hard time. Akira was too stubborn for his own good. One of the bad things he inherited from his parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was too weak to just knock him out and bring him to M.C.A. She’d have to call for backup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was walking towards her bag. Akira must have caught on to what she was doing. He yelled. “Stop!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was taken off guard. Noticing that her body refused to move. Her mind began to slow. Like some kind of fog was clouding her mind. Then everything was black.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Akira messed up. Marma wasn’t moving. He looked at his hand. Purple light was shining from his hands. He was controlling her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of all his powers. Mind control was his weakest. He could never hold the person in his grasp for long. Either it didn’t work or they snapped out of it pretty fast. Not to mention he’s doing this without his violin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He approached Marma. She still hadn’t moved. She stared at the wall blank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marma?” She didn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if he couldn’t snap her out of this? What if he messed up her brain? What would happen when she wakes up and realizes what happened? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You could just erase them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought popped into his mind unexpectedly. It didn’t even seem like it was his thought. Like it was someone else. It sent a chill down his spine. He’d promise Marma he’d never mess with her head again. He didn’t want to break that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’d never know.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was true. If he erased her memory of the discovery it’ll be fine. Right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’ll never know. It’ll be fine. Besides, you're already getting better.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at his hand again. There wasn’t as much black as before. Blackness only showing on his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He played a quick tune and his bow glowed yellow. He placed the glove back on his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rested Marma delicately on the bed. She stared at the ground blankly. Was he really going to do this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s nothing that bad. It’s one tiny memory. Nothing too important. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah. It was small. Nothing significant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waved his hand by her eyes. She stared at him blankly. He could do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marma,” He hesitated. Could he really do this? Yeah. He could do it. Nothing too bad. “I want you to forget that you saw my hand. Understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” She said robotically. “I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can wake up now.” The purple glow left from his hand. Marma slumped onto his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was starting to get scared. What if he erased all her memories? What if he didn’t erase them and she remembers everything and she stops being friends with him? Why did he do that? He barely had control of that and he decided to use it without thinking. What’s wrong with him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marma groaned. She pushed away from his shoulder and rubbed her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine.” She rubbed her temples. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fainted,” He lied, hoping Marma couldn’t tell that it was. She was always good at finding out lies no matter how good. Hopefully she’d be weak enough to believe it. “I was about to heal your wound and you just collapsed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know the nurse had to rush my stitches but I didn’t know it was so rushed I’d pass out from blood loss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rushed?” Why would they rush stitches?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They sent a team on a hunt for a zunae monster,” She looked sad. “It didn’t go well. A lot of them had critical injuries. It was an absolute mess. The nurse taking care of me rushed my stitches and went to go help since she was called. I had to redo a few though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Marma,” He said. “You must be in a lot of pain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s whatever,” She took off the jacket for the uniform and lifted up her shirt. “Let’s just get this done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marma’s stitches were terrible. Some of them are not completely closed. One had opened and blood was starting to ooze out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed his bow lightly on her skin. She gave a small hiss of pain. Then her wounds were gone. Replace with smooth skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All done,” He got up. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lied down on his bed. “No pain.” She yawned. “But I am tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could take a quick nap before we go?” He suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Marma didn’t argue. She just nodded and fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She really was tired.” He said to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat on the bed and watched Marma as she slept.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marma slept for thirty minutes. After that she immediately got started on changing Akira’s appearance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to do the eyes first. Since that’d be the quickest. Too bad it wasn’t the easiest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every time she tried getting drops into Akira’s eyes he would always yell or squirm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” Akira yelled for the thousandth time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” She yelled back. She was starting to get annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to go down this path?” Akira asked, his eyes glistening at the thought of a challenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it means you’ll let me put these drops in then yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both started yelling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You two deserve each other.”  Daria said, sounding annoyed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah you suit each other.” Rayu said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you two stop yelling!” Sojiro yelled. “You're going to scare away my customers!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped. Akira had turned bright red from yelling. She was breathing heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna hear a joke?” Akira asked, a mischievous grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” She said, trying not to strangle him. “I want to get these drops in so that we can leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t orphans play baseball?” Akira asked, completely ignoring her previous statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. “Why can’t orphans play baseball?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause they can’t find home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took her awhile to grasp the joke. “That’s not funny Akira.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Says the girl who thinks egg puns are funny.” Akira said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause they are,” She was pinning him down on his bed trying to get the drops in. “The play on words is hilarious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you would find that funny,” Akira muttered. “You don’t have comedy where you live.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” She angled the drops. “Now stay perfectly still so I can get this done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira sighed but complied. Staying perfectly still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First drop Akira squirmed. The second one he didn’t move as much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There,” She got up and put the drops away. “Wasn’t that bad, was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira pouted. “I guess you're right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m always right,” She kicked the kit and hair products came up. She grabbed the razor. “Now time for hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira ran downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not making this easy.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later and she had finally finished. Akira had made it difficult though. Akira had her running around the cafe trying to catch him while his caretaker yelled a few obscenities. Thankfully, no one was in the cafe during that time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She untied the ropes from Akira. He rubbed his wrist and looked at her sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you do that to me?” Akira started touching his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said that you're in hiding. So I changed the way you look.” She put the razor and gels away. “Besides you can regrow your hair anytime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw his hair growing back a bit. “Stop that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” He huffed. “After we’re done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got me looking like Ryuji with this hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t deny that. She didn’t mean to make his hair so similar to his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira’s hair was now brown, short, and spiky. His eyes now chocolate brown from there,usual stone gray. She’d add a bit more color to Akira’s skin so that he didn’t look so deathly pale. He didn’t even look like Akira anymore. He honestly looked like a different person. Exactly what she was going for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we need to pick a new name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“New name?” Akira looked at me confused. “Why would I need a new name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause no matter how much I change your appearance if I start calling you Akira or Kurusu someone is gonna connect the dots.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you're right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So your new name is,” It took a few minutes but she finally got something. “Ren Amamiya!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren Amamiya?” He repeated. “Where did you pull that name out of?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of the anime you made me watch,” She said walking down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We passed by Sojiro and he looked at Akira. Looking stunned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell did you do with your hair?” Sojiro asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a trim,” Akira said. “and a dye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro still looked taken aback.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hair dye will come out when he washes his and he’s just wearing colored contacts.” She said. Hoping it’d calm the man down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could have said something beforehand. Just be careful, alright?” Sojiro said, eyeing us seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” We said in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So where do you want to go first?” Akira asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” A smile creeped on her face. “I need to make sure you're telling the truth.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mementos was their first stop. Marma wanted to make sure he was telling the truth. Guess Marma couldn’t believe that there was a dimension like that. Even though she killed monsters for a living. And was literally from a different dimension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This dimension is,” She drew on it for a bit. “Interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s one way to describe it,” He said pulling his coat over him. Mementos was a lot colder today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you change outfits?” Marma walked up to him. Holding the coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It happens whenever we enter.” He said. He felt a bit silly wearing his costume in front of Marma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like the outfit,” She circled around me like a vulture. “It’s very…..thief-y”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a blush creeping on his face. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So can I see this persona?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!” He yelled and then cringed. He was way too excited for this. “I’m sure that you’ll love Arsène.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Based on how you described him,” She smiled. “I’m sure I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arsène!” He yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing happened. No blue flames. No tall imposing figure. Nothing at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s weird,” He said. “Let me try again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried again. And again. And again. But still nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arsène!” Marma yelled. She smiled when she saw the look he gave her. “Thought maybe if I yelled his name he’d come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not really how it works,” He smiled despite being frustrated. “But good try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No prob.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe a fight will get him out. Come on let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked for a few minutes until they spotted a shadow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay back, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marma nodded. He ran up behind it and pulled off it’s mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One shadow greeted him. That was easy enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arsène!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still nothing. Maybe he should try something else?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alice!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing. What the hell was going on? Why can’t he summon any persona?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue flames wrapped around his costume and soon it was gone. His black tailcoat was now his regular black winter coat. His red gloves now black. What happened?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t realize an attack was coming until Marma pushed him out of the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're in battle!” She pulled out a sword. “Stay focused.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marma charged after the shadow. A few quick slashes and the shadow was gone. Marma lent me her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to your costume?” Marma asked, looking at my regular clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This had never happened before. He’d never had a problem with summoning his persona. So what happened? Why couldn’t he summon them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really know how these personas work,” she patted his back. “but maybe it’s cause you’re not taking care of yourself properly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe there was some truth to that. It was harder to summon his personas when he was tired. But he could still summon them. Now he couldn’t even summon one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe your right.” He said, trying to believe it himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled. “Like I say: I’m always right. Come on let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked away. Though he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Who is she?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So this girl beheaded Mishima?” Futaba asked, looking at the others like they’d lost their minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d made a group that excluded Akira and told Futaba and Yusuke to meet with them. They were in Akira’s room. Thankfully he wasn’t here. Unfortunately he was out with Marma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you playing a prank on us?” Yusuke asked. “Cause it’s not humorous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it sounds crazy,” Ryuji said. “But it’s true. She pulled a effin sword out and killed him or whatever it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Mishima is dead?” Futaba asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Ryuji said, looking at his phone. “I texted him after school. He said he’s fine and he said someone took him to the nurse office cause he fainted. Which is total bullshit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He remembered nothing,” Ann said. “Probably from that spray.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then when it was time for class to start,” Makoto said, she was still a bit freaked out by the situation. “Though we were hiding in a closet, I think she did something to the students.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She couldn’t have sprayed everyone without someone stopping her.” Ryuji said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe those butterflies can erase memories.” Haru added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But wouldn’t she have used it on Mishima if it’s her butterflies who erased memories?” Ann questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So let me get this straight,” Futaba said. “A girl who Akira has never talked about comes to your school. Kills a fake Mishima. Wipes the memories of real Mishima. Fake Mishima comes back to life and talks about a kid he killed because it was a ‘zunae’. Girl chops his head off. And butterflies chase you guys and put everyone in your school into a trance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty much,” Ryuji said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you guys lost it?” Futaba asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can vouch for them,” Morgana leaped on the table. “Something isn’t right about that girl and Akira.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with Akira-kun?” Haru asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been acting weird lately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weird?” Ann asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Early this morning he got up. He took out a violin and started playing outside then he vanished.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What ya mean vanish?” Ryuji asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else would I mean dummy?” Morgana said annoyed. “This fog took him and he was gone. He came with this girl with face paint or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you catch her name?” Futaba asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I heard him say Marma,” Morgana said, he looked uncertain. “But they were speaking quietly so I could be wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the girl’s name.” Makoto said. “Marma Odebale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me see if I can find her,” Futaba said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba tapped away on her laptop. When she was done she looked frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not finding anyone with that name,” Futaba said, looking frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For real?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For real,” Futaba was scrolling through her laptop. “There are only two Odebale. And they don’t have the name Marma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This mystery seems to deepen,” Yusuke mutters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe she’s just taking a vacation here?” Haru suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t be that,” Makoto said. “Why go to school on a vacation? Akira said they were friends too. So she must have grown up here or moved here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if that’s the case she should show up,” Futaba said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This shit just keeps getting weirder,” Ryuji huffed. “Who the hell is this girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could probably get more information if we had his phone,” Futaba said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He forgot his phone,” Morgana said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked at each other uncomfortably. They wanted answers. But to go threw Akira’s phone. That’d be betraying his trust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious,” Yusuke said. “I understand wanting answers but that is betraying his trust and his privacy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get where you’re coming from Yusuke,” Ryuji said, he looked stricken. “But after what I saw that girl do today I wanna make sure she ain’t gonna do anything to my best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,” Yusuke said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now that you two are done. I’ve already gotten into his phone.” Futaba said, smiling wickedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You found anything?” Ryuji asked, looking at her laptop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just got on,” Futaba sighed, scrolling through Akira’s contacts. “Akira hasn’t talked to his parents at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Ann said, trying to see the messages. “They haven’t texted him since he got here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t even check up on him?” Yusuke said in disgust. “What terrible parents. To think they’d check up on their son more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Found Marma’s contact!” Futaba exclaimed. “Now let’s see from the beginning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>January 2, 20xx</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>8:46 pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Good evening.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Hi? How did you get my number?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I looked you up after you were done visiting M.C.A. They wanted someone around your age to convince you to join.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I’m still trying to process everything that’s happened.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I understand. It’s a lot to take in at once. I’m truly sorry.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: What are you sorry for? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Your pet. If I had gotten there sooner he’d probably still be alive.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: It’s ok. Don’t blame yourself. He was an old dog anyway.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: If you say so. Anyway, please consider the offer. Don’t feel like you should be forced to join. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I’ll keep that in mind </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Good night</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Good night </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is M.C.A?” Ryuji asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No clue,” Makoto said, looking puzzled. “I’ve never heard of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His dog died,” Haru said. “How horrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t take Akira for much of a dog person.” Ann said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now this is interesting,” Futaba has scrolled to a different conversation. “Might want to see this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>February 14, 20xx</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>9:36</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I can’t believe you fixed my wing.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: It was nothing</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: It’s everything! There’s no way to fix a broken wing and you just…..</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I just?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Zap.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Zap?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Zap.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: You zapped me and now my wing is fixed.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Hearing you say the word zap is kinda cute.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: This is serious.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: But I guess it’s not completely healed since there’s a scar.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Is it noticeable?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Only if you shine light directly on it.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Other than that it’s not noticeable.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Great.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Thank you.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: No prob Bob.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Did I hit you on the head during our last training? I’m Marma not Bob.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: It’s an expression.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Oh.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: No prob Bob.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Haha.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wing?” Haru asked, looking puzzled. “What does she mean by that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think she had wings when we saw her on the roof.” Ann said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw them though!” Morgana exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saw what exactly?” Makoto asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The wing she’s talking about,” Morgana said. “Akira fell asleep on a rafter and she just sprouted wings and flew up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This just keeps getting more strange,” Yusuke said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He slept on a rafter!?” Ann looked up. “How’d he even managed that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, seeing this message just makes it even stranger.” Futaba pointed at the chat. “Look!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>March 25, 20xx</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>12:38 am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: How do you feel?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I don’t know.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I feel bad.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Like I understand what they do is wrong but….it still feels bad.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: You usually feel that way when you’ve killed your first monster.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to this.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: If you want to quit you can. I won’t judge for leaving. Neither will the others.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I’ll sleep on it.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Alright. Therapists are free and you can go anytime.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Thanks.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Night.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Good night.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kill?” Yusuke was appalled. “Akira would never.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Based on what she’s said,” Futaba looked sad. “It seems like he has.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s gotta be a reason. We wouldn’t just kill someone. He’s not like Akechi or something.” Ryuji said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does she mean by monster?” Ann said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe that thing from earlier?” Haru said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sure hope not,” Makoto said, concern etched into her face. “I can’t stomach that there’s more of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened here?” Futaba looked confused. “Something serious it seems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at the texts. This time Akira started the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>July 8, 20xx</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>7:25pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I’m so sorry Marma. I didn’t mean to make you relive that.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: YOU HAD NO RIGHT DOING THAT!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I’ve been to multiple therapy sessions. I’ve finally been able to touch people again. And you just use a spell on me and make me relive those memories. WHATS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU!?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: You have all rights to be angry. I shouldn’t have done that. I should have waited for you to tell me. And I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I can’t think of anything.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I have an idea!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I’m listening.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: The summer festival is coming soon. Why don’t we go together? You said you want to learn more about my culture. This will be a good way for you to learn more about my culture.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I suppose your right. I will join you for this summer festival. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Is there any sort of traditional clothing I’d have to wear? Or do I just wear regular clothes?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I mean you can wear regular clothes. But I can find a yukata for you to wear. I think you can fit in my sister’s old one.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: That won’t be offensive, right?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I don’t think so.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I will come to this festival then.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I promise you’ll love it </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: For your sake. I hope so.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira has a sister!?” Ryuji yelled. “He never told me that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean he doesn’t really talk about his family,” Ann skimmed through some of the messages. “They texted a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some of these messages seem to show some sort of romantic relationship,” Yusuke chuckled as he pointed at a chat. “Like this one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>July 24, 20xx</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>3:30 am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I just have to ask. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: What exactly were you planning before you broke my window and gave me a black eye?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: You know in those romance movies you like seeing?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Where the guy serenades his crush?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Yes, I recall this.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: That’s what I was trying to do!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: It just…..</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Didn’t go as planned</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: How exactly did you think this was gonna go?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Did you just use the word ‘gonna’? I never expected to hear you or in this case see you use it.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I’m rubbing off on you.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I also have a concussion.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Yeah that seems more of a reason you would use it.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: So tell me what you fantasized.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Okay.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I was imagining me going to your house. I’d throw a few stones at your window and you opened it and look at me and I’d play a song. Then you would realize you like me.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Oh really?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Yeah really.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Then your dad would like me. Then your brothers.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: And my twin.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Stopping pranking me by saying you have one.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I’m too tired to get into an argument about this. Continue.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: And after the song we would kiss under the moon.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Now.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Tell me what actually happened.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira:.....I threw a few small stones. But I didn’t see you get up so I found this stone and I didn’t think it would break the window.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Then what happened?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I threw a stone and you were unfortunately there at the wrong time and the stone broke the glass and hit you in the face.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Then your entire family woke up. Your dad got a gun and started to shoot at me. Then your mother and brothers chased me with knives. And I hopped five fences to get away and saw you get taken to the hospital.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: If I were to rate your fantasy to reality it would be….</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: The fantasy: ten out of ten.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Reality: negative ten out of ten.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: But thought that counts.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Thanks.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: If you think about doing this again here’s a better solution: call me.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Noted.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I’m going to sleep.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Good night.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Don’t fall into a coma!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: No promise.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw,” Ann gushed. “Akira had a crush on her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji was trying not to laugh. “That’s hilarious. I would love to see that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I honestly think he still has a crush,” Morgana said. “you should have seen them. They seem to like each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at this,” Futaba giggled. “Akira looks like he loves to tease her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chat starts with Akira sending a picture of lava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>August 3, 20xx</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>7:30 am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Please stop.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I’m begging.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I just woke up.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I’m forgetting how to act.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: No.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Remember how to act.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: It’s just….so sexy.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Stop implying that you want to fuck lava! </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I’m just saying….god forbid I see lava in real life.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Or else I’m gonna do something stupid</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: That stupid thing would be burning yourself.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Or I dip my toe in.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: To see if it’s hot.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Dear gods.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I just realized something.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: What?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Lava.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Is just cum from volcanoes. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: The only difference is that it’s orange and hot.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Marma?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Marma please unblock me.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is such an asshole,” Ryuji smiled. “But...he has a bit of a point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Futaba said. “You might want to see this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>September 30, 20xx</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>8:47pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I’m sorry.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I didn’t think they would react like that.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Don’t worry. I was expecting this.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I can’t believe I’m crying over this.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Like it’s so dumb.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: It’s not dumb for you to cry. You have every right to be upset.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I mean my expectations were low.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: But fuck! They got lower! </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Why was I holding out hope that it would change? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Sorry for dumping this on you.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: It’s fine.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: You can talk for as long as you want.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Can you come over?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I’ll pack some clothes and stuff and stay the night. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Give me fifteen minutes okay?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Okay</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marma-chan seems to be very helpful to Akira-kun,” Haru said. “I wonder what happened that she needed to stay with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels like the minute we get one answer there are even more questions.” Makoto said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This,” Futaba looked horrified. “can’t be real.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Ryuji said, looking at the computer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>December 4, 20xx</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>5:30 pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Akira you called saying there’s a monster!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Did anyone get in with you?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Where are you? I can’t get into The Bridge for some reason. Can you try getting me in?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>7:00pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I had to call for backup.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: We can’t get into the Bridge at all.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Akira please answer me!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>9:00pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: We finally got in.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Can you give a location? Send a signal?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I’m not sensing any monster.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I’m coming back out and the others will search for you.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>9:15pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Akira there’s police.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: What happened?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Where are you?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: There’s blood and your violin is broken. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: AKIRA! PLEASE ANSWER ME!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Is that your sister?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Akira what happened?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>12:46am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Akira…..</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I’m so sorry.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: She’s gone.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I failed.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I couldn’t save her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I killed her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: No you didn’t.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: You tried to save her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I’m sure of it.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I’m being accused of murdering her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That can't be real,” Ryuji said, reading the message again. “Why the hell is he being accused of that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>accused of that.” Makoto put emphasis on was. “They must have found something that made him not guilty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are there any messages that talk about his innocence?” Yusuke asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Futaba stopped at a new chat. “They talk about it here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>December 8, 20xx</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4:30pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: A bit of good news for once.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I’m not being accused of murdering my sister.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: That’s good news.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: How’d they figure that out?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Fingerprints didn’t match mine on the violin or knife.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: That’s good.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: If you can.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: I want to ask something in person.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I’ll be there.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marma-chan seems to care for Akira,” Haru said. “I don’t think she’ll hurt him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may be right,” Ann said. “But that thing seemed like it wanted to hurt Akira.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you say the monster said ‘zunae boy’?” Futaba asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that term could refer to anyone,” Yusuke said. “she could know anyone that matches that phrase.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But after that thing said that she said she needed to go to Akira.” Makoto rubbed her temples. This was just making less sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he knows someone who’s zunae?” Yusuke proposed. “And that’s why she went to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly is a zunae?” Morgana asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is so confusing.” Ryuji groaned. “We’re goin’ around in frickin circles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we might want to take back that ‘Marma wouldn’t hurt Akira’ because these messages seem to say otherwise.” Futaba said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>January 1, 20xx</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1:34am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I could strangle you!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Just think about you. Makes me want to blow your brains out!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: After everything I’ve done for you! This is the shit you pulled?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: I really thought you were different. For once someone wasn’t calling me ‘bitch’. Someone finally wasn’t mean to me. I felt like you understood. You were so sweet. I let my guard down with you. Took down my wall. Told you my problems. Then you use them against me.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: To think I was actually starting to think we were….you know what? Forget it. Whatever this was it’s over. I don’t want to hear from you again. I don’t want to see you again. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marma: Goodbye Akira.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Akira: Goodbye Marma.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What could have happened to cause such a reaction?” Yusuke pondered. “She seemed so caring. Now she wants to kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well she was talking to herself on the roof. I wouldn’t be shocked if she’s,” Ryuji made a circle around his temple and whistled. “not completely there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think she has a palace?” Morgana asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba opened the Nav. “Marma Odebale.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No candidate found</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So she doesn’t have a palace,” Makoto said. “So she doesn’t seem to have distorted desires.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still doesn’t make her any less dangerous.” Yusuke looked at the messages. “What if she was hired by Shido?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you saying Inari?” Futaba turned to look at him and others did too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is completely hypothetical but maybe Shido hired her. I mean she was able to kill someone at your school and no one noticed. She could be using her past with Akira to try and kill him. Akechi did something similar.” Yusuke said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That-” Makoto paused. Now that she thought about it more it didn’t seem too far fetched. “actually makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think she’s going to kill Akira?” Ann asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It could be a possibility.” Haru said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys,” Ryuji looked tense. “she’s out with Akira right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole room grew silent. If what they just said was true then Akira was in serious trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgana, do you know where they're going?” Ann asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She said ‘I want to make sure you're not lying to me’ but I don’t know what she meant by that.” Morgana said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Akira tell her about the metaverse?” Yusuke asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If there in mementos, then Akira is in serious trouble.” Makoto grabbed her bag. “We need to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A white butterfly was fluttering in front of her. Nobody moved. How long was it here? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More started to come in through the window. Hundreds if not thousands were now inside. A few went for Akira’s phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Futaba grabbed the phone and was trying to pull it away from the swarm. “You can’t take this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Butterflies grabbed Futaba by her hair and were pulling her away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop that!” Ryuji tried to shoo them away but was grabbed by his sleeves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” Ann was being pulled up by her pigtails hovering a few millimeters off the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ann!” Yusuke pulled her down but was grabbed by his ankles. He was suspended upside down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto and Haru were being held up above ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana was trying to catch them. But ended up falling in a box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the cluster of butterflies they could see them opening the window and taking Futaba’s laptop and Akira’s phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey that’s mine!” Futaba yelled trying to grab her laptop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The butterflies started to fly away. Dropping Ann,Yusuke, Makoto, and Haru. Morgana was stuck in a box. Futaba rubbed her head. Ryuji rubbed his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we got overpowered by butterflies.” Futaba got up from the ground. “And that they stole my laptop!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think she can hear through them?” Haru went over to help Morgana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Makoto said. “How much did she hear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys,” Haru was looking inside the box Morgana was in. “you might want to see this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked towards the box. Inside we’re two violin cases. A blue and white bow with red splatters. And a pill bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clozapine?” Ann read from the bottle with a confused look. “What’s that for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking it up!” Futaba took out her phone and started typing away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A frown appeared on her face. “Clozapine is mostly used for schizophrenia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He never told me he had that,” Ryuji said, glumly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like he hasn’t taken these in a while.” Makoto examined the bottle. “There also expired. Has he not been taking these at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen him take anything,” Morgana said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sojiro!” Futaba yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They could hear hurried footsteps running up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it Futaba?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She handed the pill bottle to Sojiro. “Have you seen Akira take these before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned the bottle over. He looked the bottle over. “I’ve never seen the kid take anything. His parents didn’t tell me anything either. What’s this for anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Schizophrenia.” Makoto said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shocked look appeared on Sojiro’s face. “It seems he hasn’t taken anything in a while. I’ll call Takemi. See if she knows anything about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went back downstairs. They all looked at each other. What wasn’t Akira taking his medicine? How much did Marma hear? And what are they hiding from them?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Sorry this took long.<br/>-I don’t really know when chapter six will be out. I want to work on my other fic a bit. And chapter 6 is pretty long.<br/>-Thanks for reading and stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hanging Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning///rape</p>
<p>Nearing the end there is mentions of rape so be cautious.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>What was taking them so long? She was in an alleyway by the sushi place Akira chose. She was freezing. They should be here already. Did they get distracted?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re here!” Daria exclaimed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what took you so long?” Her teeth chattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well it’s cold,” Rayu said. “You know that makes it harder to fly. Also the younger ones got distracted.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me guess. Flowers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Flowers.” The five said in unison.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>A swarm of butterflies put the laptop and phone in her arms.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now don’t you think taking the laptop from the redhead was a little mean?” Rose asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s say this is punishment for snooping into other people’s business.” She put a small disc on both the laptop and phone so they couldn’t be tracked. “Especially when it involves me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fair enough.” Marlin said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She absorbed the butterflies and started walking to the restaurant. She felt a ping on Akira’s phone. It was his friend Ryuji asking where he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid the notification and text that he was at Shibuya. Though they are pretty far from there. And put on do not disturb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a pang of guilt but brushed it away. She wanted one day to have Akira for herself. That wasn’t bad. Right? Not like anything important was happening</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked into the restaurant thankful for the warmth. She walked over to their table. Akira was trying to steal sushi from her plate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow,” Marlin said. “What a gentleman.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled. He looked adorable. Especially with the shocked look from being caught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said something but she couldn’t understand since his mouth was full. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat first.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed. “You got my phone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” She handed it to him. “Here you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” She took a bite of sushi. “What’s been happening since I’ve been gone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You only talked about your probation and-” She leaned in closer. “The Phantom Thieves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you want to know everything that happened this year?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last year too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then,” He cracked his knuckles. “Buckle up buttercup. Cause it’s about to get wild.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be the judge of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So after our fight I did attempt a few more times. But realized it was pointless cause I can’t decapitate myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zunae aren’t easy to kill. You can put a bullet through their head. Slit their throat. Rip their heart out. But they would wake up without a single mark on their body. The only way to kill them is by cutting the head off. There was a second way. But she’d made sure that he’d forgotten about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-” She caught herself. “Amamiya. I’m sorry for leaving you. You were so vulnerable and I was your only line of support. I shouldn’t have left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t blame yourself. I shouldn’t have brought up Amil or the massacre. I know there are touchy subjects.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I still shouldn’t have-” She felt a finger on her lips. She felt her heart skip a beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.” Akira took his finger off her lips. “Can I continue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So after that my parents put me in a psych ward for the summer.”</span>
</p>
<p>“Psych ward?” She almost yelled. A few people were staring. She buried her face in her scarf.</p>
<p>“Then my grandparents died. My relationship with my parents got worse. Bullying at school got worse. Basically everything got worse.</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already know about my probation. Parents sent me to live here with Sojiro.”</span>
</p>
<p>“Is Sojiro your uncle? I’ve been wondering cause he doesn’t look similar to your mom or dad.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not my uncle.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, is he your godfather?”</span>
</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>“Close family friend?”</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then who the hell was Sojiro? She couldn’t think of any other relation he would have to Akira. His parents were bad. But they couldn’t be that bad to leave their son with a stranger for a year, right? Right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do your parents know Sojiro?” She was scared to hear the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>“They haven’t met him.” He said nonchalantly. Like it wasn’t a big deal that his parents hadn’t met his current caretaker. “Their coworker knew Sojiro.”</p>
<p>“So they’ve only talked to him? Never met him?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>She knew that Akira’s parents didn’t care about him. But come on. You send your son to the city with a guy he’s never met. Sojiro seemed nice but it bothered her. Did they really care that little?</p>
<p>“Came here and Sojiro was a bit mean but he warmed up to me.” Akira rattled on. “My record got leaked so rumors started to spread. I got this strange app that wouldn’t delete that took me and Ryuji to our gym teachers palace. Then we met Ann and we changed his heart.” </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s good. You made friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, then Madarame tried to get me and the others arrested but Yusuke helped us change his heart. Same with Kaneshiro. Futaba. Okumura. Expect that went wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I heard about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had read up on some of the phantom thieves cases. Kamoshida. Gym teacher who physically abused the kids on the volleyball team. So bad one tried to commit suicide. </span>
</p>
<p>Madarame. Famous artist who made his students art his own.</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaneshiro. A gang leader who targeted students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t familiar with Futaba. She knew about Okumura. She had done a bit of investigating to see if those mental shutdowns were caused by a monster. Thank the gods she found Akira cause she was about to go crazy trying to find the cause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we had Sae. That was just….a lot. Akechi tried to kill me. I got beat up by the police. So that’s how I ended up here. Hiding while everyone thinks I’m dead. And I’m about to steal the guy running for prime minister's heart. All at sixteen. The stories I’ll tell my kids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d heard of Goro Akechi. The so called ‘Detective Prince’ the whole thing made her gag. He’d always rubbed her the wrong way. She was fairly good at reading people. Maybe to others he seemed genuine but to her she could see the tiny cracks. Originally she thought that Akechi just put on a happy act as a way to gain popularity. She’d never guess he’d be a killer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goro Akechi,” She said distantly. “Akechi Goro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marma?” Akira asked worriedly. “What are you planning?”</span>
</p>
<p>“Nothing,” She stirred her drink with a straw. “I’m just thinking about something.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marma?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor Akechi.” She said aloud, but not too loud that others could hear. “He suddenly fainted and got hit by a car that couldn’t be stopped. How unfortunate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marma please don’t kill him,” Akira sighed. “I have it under control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” She said. “Freak accidents happen all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you been up to since I was gone?” Akira asked, stealing another piece of my sushi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um not much,” She blocked him from taking another one. “I stopped five assignations. Became the bodyguard of a royal family and accidentally ended up in a harem with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harem!?” More people stared. It was his turn to hide his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She sighed longingly. “Carrie had me wanting to risk it all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you date her?” Akira asked. “I mean a princess. You could finally get your family out of your dimension. Put them in a nice neighborhood. You always talk about it. So why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well one is that’d be mean to Carrie. Just using her for money. Doesn’t sit right with me. Two. I wouldn’t want to be in the public eye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was waiting for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hush,” She stole his sushi. He gave her a grumpy look. “Don’t give me that look. You stole like three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, you know how I feel about being in the public eye. I like the shadows. Dark, cold, and secretive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're a weird one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s the third reason?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart stopped. She knew what the third reason was. It was him. Before she’d been assigned to be the bodyguard of a bunch of royals she was looking for supernaturals and zunae. She thought she saw Akira talking with two blondes and a brunette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait.” Rayu said. “Akira’s friends match that? Do you think we?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If that’s actually true then we were absolute idiots thinking that he killed himself when we went to give him a birthday gift.” Daria said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the third reason is,” She hesitated. “you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did….she just say that out loud?” Marlin asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira’s eyes widened. “Are you joking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t have this on the bingo card.” Harmony said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ignored them and continued. “No, I’m being serious. I kept thinking about you. I thought about you almost daily. I told my dad and he almost took me to be cleansed again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snickered. “Your dad has a serious vendetta against me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think my dad likes you. He just has a hard time admitting it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure he does.” He rolled his eyes. “So what kind of thoughts were you thinking? It wasn’t anything age restricted was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it wasn’t for these people here I would kill you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it was age restrict-” He groaned in pain and glared at me. “You didn’t have to kick so hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, think I did. Anyway my thoughts about you were more me remembering certain things I like you doing. Like your jokes and personality.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw,” Akira blushed. “I corrupted your brain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” She raised an eyebrow. “I had thoughts about you and hallucinated about you in Hawaii and your first thought is ‘I’ve taken over your mind’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hawaii?” Akira looked puzzled. “You were in Hawaii? When?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“September. It was a month after I tried visiting you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Visit? When did you visit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I visit your house on your birthday. I wanted to make amends. But your room was empty. And from what I heard. I thought-” Tears we’re clouding her vision. Why was she crying? He wasn’t dead. He was still here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira notices the tears. He started to talk fast. “It’s okay. I’m still here. There’s nothing wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. “I know. Sorry for crying. I’m just tired and I get really emotional sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>“It’s okay.”</p>
<p>There was an awkward silence. Great way to start this off. After a few minutes Akira asked for the check and paid. We had our leftovers packed and she took the sushi she’d ordered earlier.</p>
<p>“Is that for your family?” Akira asked as we walked away. </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s for Morgana.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira stopped walking and looked at her as if she’d finally lost it. “You’re joking. Please tell me you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not. This is for Morgana.”</span>
</p>
<p>“That’s an absurd amount of sushi for a cat!”</p>
<p>“It’s all for him,” She glared at him. “None for you.”</p>
<p>He put a hand over his heart. As if he’d just been hit by an arrow. “Is this heartache?”</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said there was an arcade near here?” She’d walked away, she heard him walking behind her. “Why don’t we go there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>******</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d never been to an arcade before. She’d only really heard of them from Akira and tried to imagine what they’d look like. </span>
</p>
<p>“I thought there’d be more TVs,” She muttered, touching the bulky machine. “Also thought it’d be less bulky.”</p>
<p>“Why’d you think there’d be TVs?” Akira asked.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause you’d need a TV to connect the game consoles.” She stared back at the game. “I guess I was wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. What do you want to play first?”</span>
</p>
<p>She stared at all of the different games. Colorful flashes came from every machine. She saw a boy in a red hat playing a shooting game. She could win at that.</p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed at the machine. “That one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shooting?” Akira frowned. “I’m not good at shooting games.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” She smiled wickedly. “I’m gonna win!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not-” Akira put his hand on top of the boy's head. “if you’re up against Shinya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in the middle of a game!” The boy yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Shinya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know him?” </span>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s a friend of mine.” He dropped his voice down to a whisper. “He’s been helping me get better at shooting.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“With the game?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s embarrassing but when we first started he had better aim than me.”</span>
</p>
<p>“I thought I taught you how to aim?”</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did…..but I’m still a bit bad at it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira wasn’t good with guns. To be honest he was bad at every long range weapon she’d tried to teach him. He would constantly get himself hurt by the recoil of guns. She tried archery. It didn’t have a loud bang or recoil. Akira wasn’t all that good at it either. Sooner or later it just became obvious that Akira had a bad aim and she moved to close range.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somethings never change.” She muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>The boy finished the game and turned around. He looked puzzled. Then she remembered she’d changed Akira’s appearance. </p>
<p>
  <span>“I changed my look.” Akira put a hand through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had a breakdown or something?” The kid asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She almost snorted. “No, I did his hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid looked at her. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>“I practice makeup and Ren here decided to be my test subject.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” He stared back at Akira. “It looks bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She suddenly did not like kids. Like he could do any better. Akira had to be restrained. She honestly wanted to see the kid try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you want to play?” The boy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean if you want to play.” She was going to destroy this kid. “What’s your name by the way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oda Shinya.” He said. “What’s yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Odebale Marma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring it on.”</span>
</p>
<p>Their game was fierce. They’d actually garnered a crowd. She didn’t win. She had to give it to the kid. He was good.</p>
<p>
  <span>“You played a good game,” He shaked my hand. “Way better than Akira.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure Akira did good.” </span>
</p>
<p>Akira had turned his head away. Red blossoming on his face. Or maybe he was that bad.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I should get going. I don’t want my mom worrying about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll escort you to the station.”</span>
</p>
<p>After hearing what that monster said earlier about killing a child. Not only that. But a zunae child. She didn’t want to take any risk. </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can get there myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been pretty dangerous for a kid right now,” She tried putting on a caring face. “Didn’t you hear about that incident with that girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What incident?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Akira stared at me. “What incident?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to mention anything. She knew Akira would be a bit hesitant about going out after hearing a zunae got beheaded. He’d probably stay home if he heard that their heart was eaten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little girl was murder the other day. I wouldn’t want something like that to happen to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinya paled. “Seriously? I didn’t hear about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither did I.” Akira crossed his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” She pleaded. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shinya pondered this for a few seconds then sighed. “I guess you can take me there. If I’ll make you feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed in relief. “Come on let's go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked to the station she could feel Akira staring at her. He wasn’t dumb. He’d probably already found out that child was involved with the monster she just killed. She’ll have to tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My train should be coming soon. Thanks for taking me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem. Be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw Shinya walk to his train. She turned over to Akira who looked annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you about the kid at our next stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or just tell me now.” Akira huffed. “I don’t like when you hold stuff from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are a bunch of people around. I don’t want them overhearing us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw two blondes walking over. She was hoping it would just be a random tourist or someone who dyed their hair. But the pigtails and spikes gave it away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of anyone in the group she did not want to be found by the dumb blondes. She looked for somewhere to go. A random train stopped in front of them. Perfect timing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go on a random train!” She shoved Akira in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors closed and the train started to move. That was close. She didn’t want them telling Akira about what she’d done to them with her butterflies. He’d be so mad if he knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you shove me?” He rubbed his back. “Jeez. A heads up would have been nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is this train even going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s going to,” The doors closed and the train started moving. It was then that she realized that she had no idea where this train was going. “somewhere I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stepped out of the train station. Wherever there were it was kinda nice looking. The bright lights were pretty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Akira said sarcastically. “How did you know I liked the Red Light District?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes widened. “What did you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re in the Red Light District.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THE RED LIGHT DISTRICT!”</span>
</p>
<p>She’d been to black markets. Murder scenes. Drug deals. She’s seen the worst of the worst. But somehow the thing that she didn’t like was the Red Light District. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, while we’re here I might as well let you meet my friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have friends here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s really changed since we left.” Harmony said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has,” She whispered sadly. “he really has.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After passing a few sketchy stores, Akira stopped by a bar.</span>
</p>
<p>“Crossroads?” </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do a bit of work here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You work here!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a few times a week.”</span>
</p>
<p>He opened the door and she was surprised by how nice the place looked. She was expecting it to be unclean but it was actually very well kept. Dim lighting with pink lights. Black and white tiles. Glittery curtains. A neon sign that said ‘welcome’ and lots of alcohol.</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira waved at the woman behind the bar. “Hi Lala.” He poked the woman who was resting her head on the table. “Hey Ohya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ohya looked at him in confusion. “Either I’m really drunk or Akira looks different.”</span>
</p>
<p>Lala stared at him. “I wouldn’t have recognized you if it wasn’t for your voice. What did you do?”</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I am supposed to be dead,” Akira swiped a hand through his hair. Which looked weird with the lack of it. “And I think I look pretty good for a dead guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>Lala shaked her head and handed him a soda. “Who’s the girl?”</p>
<p>Akira turned and smiled at me. “This is my friend Marma. She’s visiting for awhile.”</p>
<p>She waved at the two women. A bartender and an alcoholic. Akira knew a bartender and an alcoholic; it'd only been two years. How did he change this much? </p>
<p>“She’s pretty.” Ohya bumped Akira’s shoulder. “Are you sure you’re here just to visit?” </p>
<p>Akira’s face turned pink. “No it’s nothing like that!”</p>
<p>“Nothing wrong if you were bringing her here for a date.” Lala stared at him viciously. “But just know I won’t sell you alcohol no matter how many hours you work.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t gonna ask for alcohol.” Akira pointed at her. “Besides she’s too much of a lightweight for that.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not a lightweight!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Puerto Rico. Two years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her tongue. She’d slightly remembered what happened. It was a wedding for Mr. Gonzalez and formerly Ms. Kim Lee. She’d drank something that ended up having alcohol. It was pretty fuzzy after that but she remembered falling by the beach. Akira picking her up and wiping sand away. Trying to take her home. And him getting chewed out by her father and brothers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Says you. At least I didn’t get my arm cut off five times during that killing game.”</span>
</p>
<p>“I was very stressed out!”</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you kids talking about?” Lala looked at us confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This video game we like playing,” She lied. “It’s where characters are locked in a room and you have to kill to survive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The women looked at her and Akira with concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lala clicked her tongue. “Video games have really gotten violent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about it.” Ohya slurred. “They were never that violent but times change.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though the sentence wasn’t referencing anyone. She couldn’t stop herself from staring at Akira. Akira looked at her and smiled. “It most certainly does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it was nice seeing you two but we should probably get going. I want to show her some places before she leaves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful out there. There’s been a lot of murders this week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt herself tense up and she saw Akira tense too. She’d have to tell him about the zunae and monster soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you hear about the latest one?” Ohya took a sip of her drink. “My workplace is covering it and I saw the photos. What kind of sick bastard does that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lala shook her head sadly. “There are some terrible people out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ohya looked like she was about to cry. “She was a little girl. The cops are saying she was lured. Like how can you lure a child into an alley and decapitate them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira got up abruptly, startling the two women. “Outside!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now.” His voice took on a deadly edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked outside and closed the door behind him. The women looked at the door and then at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nice meeting you two.” She bowed. “I hope we meet again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked away fast and slammed into Akira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you went to my school today?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, unfortunately. A changer took a student to the bridge and became them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did the student live?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah he made it out. He’s weak though. Wouldn’t be surprised if his parents took him to a hospital.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who were they?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A kid named Mishima. Glad I found him. One more day and he’d be a goner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira breath hitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know him?” She rubbed his arm, trying to calm him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s my friend,” He balled his hands into fist. “If you hadn’t showed up. It could have ended as a massacre.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She understood his worry. Changers were responsible for most massacres. Making themselves look like someone similar and then killing anything that breathes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that didn’t happen. He’s okay. He just needs to eat and rest and by next week he’ll be good to go. Hopefully.” She said ‘hopefully’ under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira sighed. “Was the kid a zunea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes they were.” It didn’t make sense to hide it. Decapitation meant it was a zunae. They wouldn’t go through all that trouble if it was a regular kid or supernatural.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it took their heart?” Akira asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They did,” She tried to sound nonchalant. “But the kid hadn’t unlocked her powers yet. Besides, when I fought it wasn’t that strong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you do realize it’s still bad it took it right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course she knew that. She was just trying to be optimistic for Akira’s sake. Monsters could get stronger if they ate a supernaturals heart. But supernaturals hearts were poisonous. A zuneas even more deadly. Even if they hadn’t unlocked their powers it would be strange for a changer to take their heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s okay.” She didn’t know if she was trying to convince him or herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you're right.” He ran his fingers in his hair. “Especially with how little monsters there’s been.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That took her off guard. They sent her to Japan because there was an influx of monsters. They’d sent almost a thousand people to different parts of Japan to try and bring down the number but they kept increasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” She asked. “There’s been an influx of monsters in this country.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira looked confused. “What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>talking about? I haven’t felt a monster's presence or been taken to the Bridge until today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now this was definitely weird. Before Akira had even known he was a zunea he was taken to the Bridge multiple times. Even if he wasn’t using his powers the energy that comes off him would have had one monster taking him to Bridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira, are you sure that today was the only time you’ve run into a monster since coming to Tokyo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira paused. “Yes,” He turned away and started walking. “Come on. I have more places to show you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fell in step with Akira. Both of them were silent. She knew he was lying. There were small things but the sudden subject change made it obvious. Why lie though? He’d never lie to her before. And she’d never lied to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s becoming a monster or something was changing and it wasn’t good. Memories of Amil came rushing back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No! It wasn’t going to happen again. Never again. She’d make sure of it. Even if it killed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is starting to feel more like a date than a hangout.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Akira smiled mischievously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night had been fun. She’d met some of Akira’s other friends. Akira worked at a restaurant and met a disgraced politician. He seemed nice enough. A yakuza member (or former she couldn’t tell) that selled model guns that Akira used in the metaverse. A psychic; though she wouldn’t call her that cause after meeting actual ones you can tell a fake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the bookstore they met a girl named Hifumi who Akira played shoji with. They even ran into Mishima who remembered me when I helped him when he ‘faint’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now they were at the Sky Tower. It was beautiful. The glistening lights of the city. It was a perfect way to end the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you planning to confess your love?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira turned red and started to stutter. “O-of course not.” He tried playing it cool again but it was hard to buy since he was still stuttering. “I-I would confess way more dramatically.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How exactly would you do it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes at him. He was still the same dork. “Your such a ruru.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still haven’t told me what that word means.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him. “And you’ll never know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Akira raised his eyebrow. “I could call your mom for a translation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could already hear her mother’s voice. “How about no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He giggled and put his phone away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stood there silence for a bit. She was so mesmerized by the view she didn’t even realize Akira was putting his arm around her. She felt herself freeze up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve really missed you Marma.” Akira said soberly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know when I was being interrogated,” Akira inhaled sharply. He obviously didn’t like remembering it. “I saw a butterfly. I knew it wasn’t you. It was something else. But I was holding out hope thinking that you would come through the door and beat up those guys and you’d keep me safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Akira told her the story about the interrogation she wasn’t shocked she was angry. She was mad at herself. She was in Japan during the incident with Okumura. Maybe if she had looked hard enough. Done more research she could have been there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I wasn’t there. I should have saved you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. If you had come it would have messed up the plan anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-“ Akira was now in front of her. His grey staring down at her. It reminded her how much taller Akira was from her now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t beat yourself up over something like this.” He squeezed her waist. Dread was starting to build up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really care about you.” Akira had closed his eyes and was leaning closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This should have been my happiest moment. Akira is about to kiss me in a beautiful skyscraper with the city lights glowing in the background. Something straight out of a novel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the thing about novels is they're fictional. Sometimes predictable. If this was a novel we’d have our first kiss and live happily ever after in domestic bliss.</span>
</p>
<p>This is reality. Reality is disappointing. Especially when you thought you were getting better at coping with it. When you think you can handle a simple squeeze on your waist. A kiss from the guy you like. But it can’t be. You still remember being grabbed by the waist kicking and screaming of being held down but being too weak to stop it. The cold look in their eyes when they did the unspeakable.</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d blacked out. She heard people talking. A security guard came towards her. Akira was on the ground. She had twisted his arm into a weird angle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” It was all she could say.</span>
</p>
<p>The security guard came and Akira had to explain how I was easily triggered by touch and that it was his fault for forgetting that. The security guard seemed to understand and lectured Akira about it. He’d offered to call an ambulance but Akira refused and we left.</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll have to get a taxi since the trains have stopped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded her head. But she couldn’t let go of what she’d done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well,” Rayu said. “That didn’t go as planned.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really? I didn’t notice.” Daria said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tuned them out and stepped inside the taxi that came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira’s arm still hadn’t healed yet. She heard the tiny pops of bones snapping together and the winces of pain on Akira’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was definitely wrong. But she didn’t have the energy to think about it long. She was tired and the bright lights suddenly turned black as drifted off.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After almost four months I bring chapter six. I got depressed a few times. A few writing slumps. I got a job. So yeah main reason it was taking so long. I did not edit cause I am to tired so any grammatical errors we’re just gonna pretend aren’t there. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Good Times and Bad Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning! GORE AND BLAMING THE VICTIM FOR RAPE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He woke up in a field. Endless green fields and bright blue cloudless sky. It was so calm and peaceful. He wanted to stay forever. Then he heard someone calling his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira!” It was Marma. She was on top of a hill wearing a white sundress. A bright smile on her face. “Come on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked over to her. He felt a bit off. Like something was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a blanket on the grass. Marma patted the blanket and Akira laid down. It was so unnerving but peaceful at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and opened them again. The scenery had changed. The sky was now red and flashes of lightning appearing. It started to rain red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got up. Adrenaline coursing through his veins. The field now had bodies scattered around all of them of Yua. He wanted to puke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marma what’s-“ He stopped talking. Marma’s body was still. The bright shine that’s usually there was now gone. Her dark brown skin was now a ghostly white just like her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a violin started playing. I remember the song playing. It was a song I had up for my sister when I started playing for the first time. She demanded me to play it every night until she turned nine and we started growing apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle of the field was a girl in the same sundress as Marma. She was playing the violin. All of the keys were off. It didn’t sound like the slow and soft melody that played for Yua. It was distorted and eerie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked down the hill and noticed there were different corpses. Yusuke was clawed to death. Futaba’s throat was slit. Ryuji was stabbed in the gut. Makoto and Haru had their stomachs tore open and intestines scattered on the ground. Ann’s face was ripped to shreds and a hole where her heart should be. Goro was shot in the head. Morgana had three marks on his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl was still playing the violin in a violent and distorted way. Her fingers pressed on the scale hard and fast. He could see a bit of blood on her fingers. Then she stopped and turned around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Yua, her gray eyes staring at me. There was a large red spot in her dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well look who it is?” Yua smiled. It was strained. You could tell she was just trying to find her anger behind it. “My killer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yua I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knife was suddenly against my throat. The sharp metal brings back terrible memories. The blood and his sister’s body, cold  in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you,” She circled me like a tiger. “Becoming the very thing you hate. It’s ironic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not becoming a monster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? You're showing all the symptoms and you think you aren’t? You're truly an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t shown all the symptoms. Only some. He hadn’t shown anything with serious concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any symptoms are serious symptoms when it comes to monsters.” Yua said as if she was reading my mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yua continued to play her haunting song. She spun around him. With grace of a dancer and the fierceness of a lion about to kill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stabbed him right in the throat with the bow of the violin. She smiled at me sadistically and twisted the bow around. He was coughing up blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're becoming a monster Akira. There’s no denying it,” Yua said sweetly as she slowly cut through my neck. “I can’t wait to see you kill your friends just like you killed me.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He woke up with a jolt. He could feel his heart trying to escape his body. Sound of blood rushing through his body. He took a few deep breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” The cab driver asked, peering through the rear-view mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” His body was still shaking and his heart was still bumping wildly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cab driver raised his eyebrow. As if he could tell he was lying. “If you say so. At least you woke up in time cause we’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around and saw Le Blanc. The lights were still on so Sojiro was still in there. He checked his phone and realized that it was almost 12:30.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was weird. How come Sojiro didn’t call? Whenever he had to work late Sojiro would call and make sure he was okay and to tell him he was locking up. Also, why hadn’t he locked up yet? It was way past closing time. Then he saw the icon. A small crescent moon in the corner of his screen. His phone was on, do not disturb. He knew that he didn’t do that. He got a lot of important messages so he didn’t do so that meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and stared at Marma’s sleeping form. She always looked peaceful asleep. It showed how vulnerable she was under that tough facade. She probably did it so he wouldn’t be distracted but he was still a bit ticked off. But that went away when he remembered seeing her body in the field.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marma! Wake up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marma jolted up and looked around confused. “Where’s the pastor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What pastor?” Akira asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I was just dreaming.” Marma said, looking embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you dreaming about that involved a pastor?” He asked smugly. “Were you dreaming about-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marma dragged me out of the cab and paid the cab driver who drove off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feelings.” He said as he walked to the door. “That’s all it takes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed that Marma wasn’t paying attention to him. She was staring at a car that was a few meters away from the café. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Monster?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The car,” Marma pointed at it. It was a small black car. Nothing strange about. He looked closer and realized that the car was his parents car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a popular car.” He was trying to sound calm but he was panicked. Why were his parents here? Sure it wasn’t a long drive from my hometown to the city but still. They never once came over so what happened? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” Marma said uncertainly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We walked in and I was shocked. Inside were his parents. His dad looked tired and agitated. His eyes had black circles meaning he had been working late. The same with his mother. She’d cut her hair again. Ever since Yua died my mom had started cutting her hair. She looked even more tired than my dad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro was looking at me disappointed. Futaba looked at me concerned but when she saw Marma her face hardened; Marma just smiled back. Morgana was also staring her down too. Takemi was here too, her face neutral, holding a bottle of pills. Kawakami was sitting down looking uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I was out late but I think this is overkill.” I was trying to lighten the mood. Too bad it didn’t work. Everyone seemed to get more upset. Marma gave a small laugh. Whether she genuinely found it funny or she was just trying to make me feel better was appreciated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid this is no time to be making jokes.” Sojiro said. “This is serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sojiro thank you but we’ll handle this.” His mother said and turned her attention to him. “What the hell were you thinking? Not taking your meds for months!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I don’t really need them.” He muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not this again.” His father said, trying to hide his frustration. “We’ve been over this. You need them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t taken my meds in almost a year and didn’t have any sort of breakdown.” He retorted feeling a bit more confident. “So maybe I don’t need them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira we are not having this discussion.” His dad said. “Thankfully Sojiro knows a doctor and she decided to get you some new meds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you weren’t taking your medication for eight months.” Takemi handed me the pill bottle. “Please start taking these and don’t try to stop taking them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And of course she’s here.” His mother muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This she has a name Hirata.” Marma glared at his mom. Marma didn’t like his parents. His parents didn’t like her. They had a mutual hate for each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Odebale-san I know that you have been here long enough to know how to use honorifics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Hirata I know how to use honorifics. But seeing how you're not honorable I choose not to use them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly Akira, I wish that you never made friends with her. I’m sure she’s the one who told you to do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hirata do not try and blame me.” Marma said. “Akira is the one who decided he wanted to stop taking them. I don’t control him. Actually it’s the opposite. He controls me because if it wasn’t for him then you’d be in a grave two years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down.” Akira said. He didn’t need Marma killing his mom to add to all the stress that he was dealing with. “Don’t do anything stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marma muttered something about a river and suicide. He’d have to keep an eye on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know he only became defiant when he started hanging out with you.” Hirata said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hirata you wanna know what you sound like right now?” Marma actually started crying. “Oh woe is me! My son made a friend who helped him realize that we were manipulating him and now he won’t let us manipulate him anymore!” Marma wiped her eyes. “That’s what you sound like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t manipulate him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I wouldn’t say it’s manipulation.” He said. “But you do say and do things that hurt me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom sighed. “So what, I'm the bad guy now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow classic manipulation from Hirata.” Marma said as if she was a sports commentator. “Will she go all the way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep talking about manipulation as if you're some therapist.” Akira’s dad chimed in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiroto it doesn’t take a genius to know what manipulation is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop using my first name. You're a child. Act like it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiroto don’t talk down to me,” Marma said. “If I wanted someone to talk down to me I’d go to my rapist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marma!” Akira yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I joke about my trauma.” Marma shrugged. “It’s a coping mechanism.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knowing you, you probably had it coming.” Hirata said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MOM!” He yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom had never really liked Marma. She would always say bad things about her behind her back. From the way she dressed to her skin. Nothing Marma had tried to do to look good in my mom’s eyes worked. So she decided to be the worst to my mom and mom did the same. But I didn’t think she would cross a line like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hirata that is way out of line!” Sojiro yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well she's right in a sense.” His dad said. “I mean with some of the clothes she wears she’s asking for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I deserved getting raped at 12?” Marma said, trying to look unfazed. “Is that what you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if you stayed in your place it wouldn’t have happened.” Hirata said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marma breathed in slowly. “Hirata say something else dumb and I will slap you and knock your head on the bar table.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you threatening me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m promising you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother huffed. “I’m ready to go. Akira take your medicine now and me and your dad can leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira please just take the medicine.” Hiroto said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” He yelled. “I don’t need them! I think we should go to a psychologist again and get a different diagnosis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t you just listen?” Hiroto said. “Your schizophrenia is the reason you're living here in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I lied!” Akira yelled. “I didn’t imagine a monster! A guy was trying to assault a woman and I got wrongly accused and I knew if I used my schizophrenia so that I didn’t get put in juvie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So then if you weren’t imagining it then why get involved?” Hiroto asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was being assaulted! You know what could have happened if I didn’t get involved!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t be on probation.” His mother retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would take probation over having to live my life knowing that a woman got assaulted and I didn’t do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always cause trouble!” His mother yelled. “You couldn’t turn away, couldn't listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m sorry that I couldn't be perfect. Sorry that I have morals. Sorry that wasn’t normal!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s stuff like this that really makes me wish,” Hirata shut her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wish what mom?” He said, his anger at a boiling point. He could feel his power coursing through his body and around the room. He honestly wanted to hear what his mother had to say. “That I was normal? Got better grades? Didn’t cause so much trouble for you? What? What could it possibly be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHY COULDN'T YOU DIE INSTEAD OF YUA!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence filled the room. All his anger fizzled out. Everything slowed. He knew that he wasn’t his parents favorite. It was obvious. But hearing his own mother wishing he was dead hit harder than expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care if I get a charge.” He heard Marma say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could stop her Marma slapped his mom. She then grabbed her by her shirt and threw her head on the table. His mother slumped down. Her head was bleeding badly. Blood covering most of her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takemi went over to his mother, checking the wound. He was holding Marma back. He knew if he let go for one second this would turn from assault to murder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you!” Marma yelled. “How dare you say such a terrible thing to your son! He was in a situation that could have killed him and instead of being happy he’s alive instead you just hang it above his head!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know what Hirata since you want to play victim? Yes, you are the bad guy. You're a bad mother. You're a bad person. I pray to every god in existence that you suffer for the shit you put Akira through. I hope you burn in hell!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother got up. His dad steadying her. They we’re heading to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Hirata if you had just stayed in your place this wouldn’t have happened.” Marma smiled. “I mean with the things you said...you had it coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother lunged at Marma while Marma tried to escape Akira’s hold. His parents left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that was,” Kawakami said, looking very uncomfortable. “something. I just came to drop off your homework and classwork and then your parents started asking a bunch of questions. Anyway, I hope everything is okay right now. You can text me if you need me. Bye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kawakami left and so did Takemi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please let me go.” Marma said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped her arms and started to head towards his room. He kept on replaying the argument. The words his mother had said on a constant loop. Did she really mean that or was it just in the heat of the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira are you gonna be alright?” Futaba asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put on a fake smile. “I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba and Sojiro both looked at each other skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m locking the place up.” Sojiro said. “If you need to call me. And don’t do anything inappropriate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Futaba!” Marma exclaimed. “Your laptop. I picked it up by mistake. Hope you weren’t to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marma had just done a complete one eighty. Going from murder to innocent like it was nothing. But Futaba obviously wasn’t buying it. She glared at her and practically snatched the laptop out of her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Futaba said coldly, “Morgana look after Akira.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On it!” Morgana said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw he meowed back!” Marma started petting him. “That’s so adorable!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Futaba and Sojiro left. Leaving him and Marma alone. Well not completely since Morgana was with them. And after that argument he doubted he was getting him to go to Futaba for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mom is a bitch.” Marma said the minute they got into his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira started taking out some of his textbooks to do his homework. Maybe that would keep his thoughts at bay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean how can she say such terrible things to you?” Marma was feeding Morgana sushi. “Like come on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed at her statement. Focusing on his work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes passed and Marma snatched away his homework.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t due until Monday.” She said nonchalantly. “I’ll help you with it tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” He flopped down on his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat there for a few minutes. Thoughts going faster than a bullet train. His mother's comments. The things his parents had said to Marma. The dream about Yua. The woman from the train. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly music came on and pop music started playing. It sounded like it was from the eighties. It was in English so he couldn’t understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Marma was singing it in Japanese. She’d always do that for him. Whenever there was something she wanted him to see that he couldn’t understand she would translate it. From music, books, to even gossip columns (They mostly just mocked their cheesy headlines) Marma couldn’t hit any of the high notes so she just sang softly while dancing. It was cute to see her act like this. All silly and goofy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she was pulling at his arms trying to get him to dance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a better distraction than school work.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and started to dance with her. Song after song. Dance after dance. They danced for hours. And he wanted it to stay like that forever.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So....this is the happiest it's going to get. Once we reach chapter 10…it's over.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Friend, Foe or Maybe More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A piano was the first thing he heard. Then the same voice singing. He was in the Velvet Room. Igor wanted to talk to him. Probably about Shido.</p>
<p>“Get up inmate!” Caroline hit the bars with her baton.</p>
<p>“I’m up!” He got up carefully. “You got those buns in a little too tight or something? I’ve never seen you this upset.”</p>
<p>“Shut up!”</p>
<p>“Our master has requested to see you. He says that it’s urgent.” Justine said calmly.</p>
<p>“Indeed it is.” Igor said. “Welcome Trickster. How are you?”</p>
<p>Well he can’t use his persona. Marma came back after two years of nothing. His mom wanted him dead. A monster wants him to join her. He’s considered dead.</p>
<p>“I’m doing pretty good.”</p>
<p>“Your rebellious spirit is dying.” Igor said calmly. “Your past is coming back to haunt you. Causing your spirit to die. Will you allow your friends to help or will you go on alone? Only you can decide.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean my spirit is dying?”</p>
<p>“You're going dark. A persona only manifests when you break from the chains of society. The chains that bind you.”</p>
<p>“So I’m being bound by society again?”</p>
<p>Igor shaked his head solemnly. “No, it is something deeper. Something darker. You are not being binded by the chains of society. You are being bound by something darker. Something monstrous.”</p>
<p>The turning. This can’t be happening. He still needed to fight Shido. Claim his innocence. He can’t be turning now.</p>
<p>“What can I do to stop it?” He tried to sound calm but he was trembling.</p>
<p>“You can’t do it alone.” Igor said. “You must rely on the help of your friends.”</p>
<p>No, he couldn’t do that. His friends had no idea about monsters. Or zunea and supernaturals. Different dimensions. Shit they thought that his fast healing was from the metaverse. They didn’t know he didn’t actually need healing. His body did naturally before he could even feel the pain. That is until now. To tell them this before going against Shido would be absurd. They’d be too stressed out and worried he’d turn in the middle of battle.</p>
<p>He couldn’t even tell Marma. Not that she wouldn’t understand. She would understand more than anyone. But Marma would put him in a holding cell for who knows how long until MCA found him safe. That could make him miss the deadline and their plan would ruin either way. There was no winning.</p>
<p>“There has to be another way!” He yelled.</p>
<p>“Quiet down!” Caroline whacked her baton again.</p>
<p>“I am sorry Trickster.” Igor said sadly. “But that is the only solution I see. The game has changed severely. I hope we may speak again and with better news. Goodbye Trickster.”</p>
<p>“Igor wait!”</p>
<p>Everything went black.</p>
<p>******<br/>He woke up on a couch. He was in his house. Pictures of his family on a nearby wall. The tv was on with static being the only thing on. He tried turning it off but it kept turning back on.</p>
<p>A violin started playing. Slow and creepy. It was the lullaby he made. But slower and there were words now.</p>
<p>Though we may be worlds apart</p>
<p>I’ll love you with all my heart</p>
<p>No matter what the world says</p>
<p>A baby started to cry. He got up from the couch and went to investigate. As he looked at the photos he noticed that any pictures of him his face was blurred. In every photo it was if someone had taken an erase and erased his face.</p>
<p>
  <em>At least, that’s what I would have said</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Until that one day</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The day you broke my heart</em>
</p>
<p>He kept walking up the stairs. The crying was coming from Yua’s room. He opened the door and saw it was turned to a nursery.</p>
<p>
  <em>Choking on my own blood</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My body in shock</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dying in your arms</em>
</p>
<p>The song was getting in louder. So was the crying. He covered his ears.</p>
<p>
  <em>Haunting you until you die</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I won’t turn a blind eye</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I will kill you slowly</em>
</p>
<p>He peeked into the crib. It was just a black void. Endless.</p>
<p>
  <em>Die a slow and painful death</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Choking on your blood</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just the way I did</em>
</p>
<p>He leaned in closer.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come and join me in the void</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your pain will give me joy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please just let me kill you</em>
</p>
<p>Then hands grabbed him and dragged him in.</p>
<p>
  <em>Soon you’ll kill the ones you love</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That pain will be so fun</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't wait to see you turn</em>
</p>
<p>***<br/>He woke up struggling to breath. Igor's warning and that terrifying dream. He tried calming himself down. It was morning. The sun was streaming into the attic. He breathed out again and saw his breath. He looked down at Marma. Her teeth were chattering and she was wrapping herself in the blanket to try and stay warm.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” He said aloud. The space heater was still on so it shouldn’t be cold like this.</p>
<p>He grabbed his glasses and as he put them on he heard a cracking sound. He looked at the window sill and saw ice had formed. He got up and the floor was freezing. Looking down he noticed that every step he took made ice.</p>
<p>His panic spiked again. He was losing control. He looked at his hands. They were even darker now. His nails were sharper too. He saw more ice was forming around the walls.</p>
<p>He tried reversing it but it only got worse. There was only one way. He turned at the boxes in the corner of the room.</p>
<p>“Guess I’ll be playing again.”</p>
<p>****<br/>The gang had met up in Le Blanc. They wanted to talk to Akira about Marma but he was asleep and Marma was sleeping right next to him. While they talked about what Futaba found.</p>
<p>“You're joking right?” Ryuji asked. “There’s no way they would actually say something like that to their son.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately they did.” Sojiro said, looking at his newspaper. “I was shocked to hear Hirata say something like that.”</p>
<p>“To hear something like that from his mother must have hurt him severely.” Yusuke said.</p>
<p>“His mom is a bitch!” Ryuji yelled.</p>
<p>“Ryuji.” Ann and Makoto hissed.</p>
<p>“Don’t ‘Ryuji’ me! It’s true! You have to be a real piece of shit to wish that your kid is dead.”</p>
<p>“He does have a point.” Haru said quietly.</p>
<p>“Let’s move away from that and talk about that laptop stealer!” Futaba said.</p>
<p>“She already said she took it by accident.” Sojiro said.</p>
<p>“I’m telling you she stole it!” Futaba yelled.</p>
<p>Sojiro just rolled his eyes and returned to his paper.<br/>“What info did ya get on Marma?” Ryuji asked.</p>
<p>Futaba pulled out a folder and notebook.</p>
<p>“Now I didn’t find much on Marma. It’s as if that girl doesn’t exist. But when I looked up the word zunae I found a very interesting post on a forum about unnatural occurrences and I translated it into my notebook. Read it yourselves.”</p>
<p>Ann decided to read it out loud. Because there was still some English that Futaba wasn’t able to translate.</p>
<p>
  <strong>I’m making this post because I just went through the most bizarre thing in my entire life. I’m thirty five years old. In those many years I have experienced a lot of weird and crazy shit but this takes the cake.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>My life has been somewhat normal. There are times that things happen that I never understood. Like when I was young my parents would do anything I want. I mean literally everything. To the point it weirded me out. Whenever my mom cooked and it was something I didn’t like I would tell her and she would immediately make something I did like. It was weird because she would enter this trance. I didn’t find it strange until I was older. I would tell teachers to give me good grades on things I definitely failed and they would. I asked for a job and I was given it. I even jokingly told a bank teller to give me a million dollars and she actually gave it to me. I told her to put it back because I didn’t want her to go to jail. I never did anything crazy. Just small stuff that wouldn’t be too bad or unremarkable.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>When I was going home one day though that all changed. I was walking to my apartment. There were a few people walking by too. It was fairly normal. Then suddenly everyone was gone. I was completely by myself. The world was black and white and covered in fog. Then this thing came out of nowhere. It was like a dog but not completely. It’s face was strangely human but the rest was dog like. I kept running away and then a girl with a hood over her face appeared. She gave me directions and told me where to go and started to attack the thing. I didn’t hesitate and ran all the way to my apartment.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Later in the night she came. She said she needed me to come with her and I told her to go away. It was the first time someone had never done what I told them. After that she basically dragged me out my house and shoved me through a wall. The next thing you know I’m in this place that looks like something straight out of a sci fi film. Some Asian kid with a violin came up to us and asked if I was a zunae. The girl immediately said that my smell was off to be a zunae. It was a weird conversation.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Long story short. The two kids said that my power wasn’t suited for ‘monster hunting’. They had me sign something that was basically along the lines off not to use my powers</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>again. I signed it without thinking much of it. I just thought it was a dream.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To my surprise after I had asked for a free meal the two kids came by my job and ripped into me. Especially the girl. She was livid. Saying how I interrupted her day off. She even cursed me out in French. After that I kind of stopped talking in general. Only talking when I have too.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Those kids actually came by just a few days ago. Doing a yearly check in. The Asian kid wasn’t as cheery as he was before though. I felt kind of bad for him. I hope he’s okay now. Anyway, I just need to share my experience.</strong>
</p>
<p>“A night of research and this was all you got?” Yusuke asked. “This just sounds like a delusional person ranting.”</p>
<p>“That’s not it.” Futaba took out her laptop. She turned it around and showed hundreds of pictures of Akira. “Look at some of these pictures and videos.”</p>
<p>There were photos of Akira and Marma in different places. In one Marma was wearing a long and fancy dress and Akira a tuxedo. They were in a fancy hallway gold and silver all around them. Another they were wearing fantasy clothing a person had elf ears.</p>
<p>Another was in a flying city. Marma was taking a selfie while in the background Akira was being drowned by mermaids. A city in of black and white. The 1920s. Feudal Japan. Outer space. Places that should only exist on a movie set were photos on Akira’s phone.</p>
<p>“This is weird.” Ann said. “How were they able to take these pictures?”</p>
<p>“With a camera.” Yusuke said.</p>
<p>Ann looked defeated after hearing that. “I meant the backgrounds.”</p>
<p>Yusuke turned away embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Maybe Akira’s parents have some type of green screen and that’s how they took the photos.” Haru suggested.</p>
<p>“His parents don’t seem like the type of people to just have a green screen hanging around.” Futaba said. “Besides these backgrounds are way too high quality to just come from a green screen bought in a store.”</p>
<p>“So what are you sayin?” Ryuji asked. “That he actually went to some fantasy world. This isn’t a isekai.”</p>
<p>“Maybe he traveled there?” Makoto added. “Maybe those are just tourist attractions.”</p>
<p>“Not traveling either..” Morgana said. “I remember him saying he was anxious to go on the school trip cause he’d never been on a plane before.”</p>
<p>“This is hurtin my head.” Ryuji said. “First Mishima gets killed. Then Akira might have murder his sister. Marma attacked us with butterflies! What’s next?”</p>
<p>“Akira what?” Sojiro snapped his head up.</p>
<p>Makoto punched Ryuji on his head. “Were talking about a game.”</p>
<p>“Sure you are.” Sojiro said, not believing them.</p>
<p>“Is it just me or is it super cold?” Ann was burrowing further into her jacket.</p>
<p>The others started to realize it was starting to get colder. They could even see their breath.</p>
<p>“The heat is working.” Sojiro said, shaking his head in confusion. “This doesn’t make any sense.”</p>
<p>“Guys look at this.” Ryuji pointed at the wall.</p>
<p>The wall had ice on it. More was starting to appear. It was starting to get colder and more ice was starting to form.</p>
<p>“What the hell is goin on?” Ryuji was shivering under his coat.</p>
<p>“Is Marma doing this?” Yusuke looked around as more ice formed.</p>
<p>They were crowding around each other trying to stay warm. Sojiro was trying to fix the thermostat but it wasn’t working.</p>
<p>Then they heard a violin. The song was fast and wild. Each note faster than the other. Just hearing it sounded like an instrument was on fire.</p>
<p>“It’s getting warmer.” Haru said.</p>
<p>She was right. The ice was starting to melt and the café started to get warmer.</p>
<p>“What the hell is going on?” Sojiro looked beyond confused.</p>
<p>They couldn’t give an answer either. This just couldn’t be explained. They didn’t know much about Marma but they doubt that she could make ice.</p>
<p>“Let’s go check on Akira.” Makoto said, rushing up the stairs.</p>
<p>They followed. Running up and stopping after seeing Akira playing the violin. The strings on his violin glow red and orange with every stroke. Akira looked like a completely different person. He wasn’t the shy kid he was at school. Or the cool and suave Joker. He looked comfortable and relaxed. Like was at peace. Like this was his only escape. His only comfort.</p>
<p>When he stopped playing. They clapped. He was incredible. How come he never told them about this?</p>
<p>Akira turned around and he was crying. Tears running down his face. He’d gone from relaxed and comfortable to broken and hurt. He wiped his eyes and hurryingly put his violin back in its case. Akira then grabbed gloves and they saw that his hands were black.</p>
<p>Before they could ask Akira simply smiled at them. “You guys didn’t say you were coming.”</p>
<p>“Um,” Ryuji stared at Akira’s hand. “Futaba texted us about what happened and we came to make sure you're okay.”</p>
<p>A strained smile appeared on Akira’s face. “That’s so nice of you guys.”</p>
<p>“Did something happen up here?” Morgana asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Akira was squirming. Something was going on with him. “Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“Ice started forming in the café.” Yusuke said. “Then when you started playing, it started melting. Isn’t that strange?”</p>
<p>“Really strange.”</p>
<p>“Good morning!” Marma rose out of Akira’s bed. She took off the nightcap she was wearing revealing black hair. It stayed upright not moving from the shape it had taken.</p>
<p>“Morning.” Akira actually smiled. “Did you sleep well?”</p>
<p>“For the most part,” Marma stood up and shivered. “But then it got super cold.”</p>
<p>“Yeah something happened with the space heater and the heater in the café.” Akira lied.</p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me,” Marma picked up her bag. “I know what happened. When I’m done getting ready we’ll talk about it.”</p>
<p>Marma walked away and smiled at us. None of them returned it. Not even Haru.</p>
<p>“Why are you guys being so cold to her?” Akira asked.</p>
<p>“She’s not as innocent as you may think.” Yusuke said.</p>
<p>“Trust me I know.” Akira said, as he made up his bed.</p>
<p>“No, dude you don’t.” Ryuji said simply. “She’s bad news.”</p>
<p>“What could Marma have possibly done yesterday that you guys went from trying to be friends to saying she’s a bad person.”</p>
<p>“We saw her kill Mishima-kun.” Haru said shyly.</p>
<p>Akira stiffened. Looking lost for words. He chuckled. Then laughed. “That’s a funny joke Haru. But seriously, why do you guys not like her?”</p>
<p>“This ain’t a joke man!” Ryuji was starting to get riled up. “We saw her cut his head off!”</p>
<p>“You want to know why I find this ridiculous?” Akira crossed his arms. Looking at them with a pissed off expression. “I saw Mishima yesterday. He was completely fine.”</p>
<p>“She was attacking us with butterflies too.” Ann added.</p>
<p>Akira raised an eyebrow. “Now I’m worried about you guys. Maybe this Shido thing is getting to you guys.”</p>
<p>“Nothing is getting to us.” Makoto stepped in. “We know what we saw. We saw her kill someone or something and then she attacked us. You can’t lie and say that she’s docile either. Futaba told us that she gave your mom a concussion.”</p>
<p>Akira started walking down the stairs. He was ignoring them. “Listen even if you guys did see what you said you saw it’s best to stop looking now.”</p>
<p>He walked away leaving them in shock. Did Akira know something ?</p>
<p>They walked down stairs. Marma was talking with Sojiro while Akira was making coffee. They sat down never taking their eyes off of Marma. She would just stare back at them and smile. Like she was planning something.</p>
<p>“Akira,” Marma said kindly. “I hope it isn’t a bother but I feel a migraine coming on could you get me some aspirin?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you have a friend who makes stuff that helps with that?” Akira placed a plate of curry in front of her.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t able to pick it up this week.” Marma said, taking some money from her bag. “Please?”</p>
<p>Akira’s face softened. “Fine, I’ll get it. You guys better get along.”</p>
<p>The door shut and they were by themselves with her. She stared at them. Her smile went from sweet to sinister. She stared at them coffee in hand.</p>
<p>“So,” she took a sip of coffee. “what did you see yesterday?”</p>
<p>“So you know?” Yusuke asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not dumb art boy.” Marma stared at them harder. “You make it so obvious it hurts. At least make it a bit more believable. With how obvious you are surprised you weren’t caught ages ago.”</p>
<p>“Akira told you our identities?” Makoto questioned.</p>
<p>“No, he kept that a secret but it’s painfully obvious once you know about him being the leader.” Marma took another sip. “I mean maybe two delinquents hanging out isn’t too suspicious. But a model hanging out with them is strange. An art student from a different school who’s master just confessed to plagiarism? A bit bizarre. The student council president? Even more bizarre. A girl who’s never gone to school since elementary? Suspicious. Rich girl? Well that’s the cherry on top.”</p>
<p>“What cha want a medal?” Ryuji tried brushing it off. “You ain’t the first to find out.”</p>
<p>“I know.” She smiled wickedly. “No need to worry about your secret being leaked my lips are sealed.” She made a zipping motion with her fingers.</p>
<p>“So what do you want then?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>Marma went inside her bag. The gang tensed.</p>
<p>Marma counted a few papers and rested them on the table. A professional aura radiating from her. She looked at them and the paper and motioned for them to take them up.</p>
<p>“What is this?” Futaba read through it. “Memory wipe?”</p>
<p>“It’s a contract.” Marma said matter-of-fact. “If you sign it you're consenting to having your memory wiped and replaced.”</p>
<p>“And why exactly would we want that?” Yusuke rested the paper down.</p>
<p>“Come on art boy.” Marma elbowed him. “I’m giving you the best deal ever.”</p>
<p>“What deal is that exactly?” Makoto said.</p>
<p>“Imagine it.” Marma waved her hand over Haru’s face. “Any bad memory you have. Gone. I'm sure any of you would want that. Myself would too. But unfortunately if I did I would forget the reason I’m fighting.”</p>
<p>They all wondered what she meant by that. The offer did sound nice. To have anything bad that happened to be wiped away? Who wouldn’t want that? But this was coming from Marma. They saw her kill someone. She attacked them. They didn’t know what her end goal was.</p>
<p>“What exactly would they be wiping?” Haru asked.</p>
<p>“Me killing that monster obviously.”</p>
<p>“You’ve killed someone?” Sojiro looked aghast.</p>
<p>“Not a one a thing.” Marma said coldly.</p>
<p>“Should have known this was a trap? I mean it’s coming from you.” Ann said.</p>
<p>“Why are you acting like you know me?” Marma seemed a tad upset. “We barely spoke yesterday. Don’t jump to conclusions when you have no facts.”</p>
<p>“You killed someone!” Ryuji yelled. “That already says a lot about your character!”</p>
<p>They could see her twitching. “You know what? I don’t care. Just sign the damn papers so that your memories can be wiped and that you’ll leave Akira alone.”</p>
<p>“Why the hell would we do that!?” Ryuji yelled.</p>
<p>“You don’t understand what’s going on. You all need to stay away from him. It’s a matter of life and death.”</p>
<p>“I feel like it should be the other way around,” Yusuke said. “You should stay away from Akira, not us.”</p>
<p>Marma was trembling and saying things in another language.</p>
<p>“I give up. If guys want to die so bad? Fine. It isn’t my problem. I gave you all the chances and yet you choose not to. So die. I won’t help you.”</p>
<p>They stared at her in shock. She couldn’t be serious? That was just a silly joke right? There’s no way she just outright told them she was going to kill them.</p>
<p>“Marma?” Akira peeked in through the door. “Ramirez-sensei is here and wants to talk to us.”</p>
<p>“Great timing Ramirez!” Marma took her bag and left.</p>
<p>The gang all stared at each other. Shock the only thing they were feeling.</p>
<p>“Check the Nav.” Ann said. “She has to have a palace.”</p>
<p>Futaba quickly opened the Nav. But nothing came up.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Ryuji said. “She just said she wanted us dead! Ain’t that palace worthy?”</p>
<p>“Akira sure has one violent friend.” Yusuke said.</p>
<p>
  <em>Candidate found</em>
</p>
<p>They looked at the phone. There was Akira’s name. But that didn’t make sense? Akira was their leader. Him having a palace. This had to be a mistake.</p>
<p>“What the hell?”</p>
<p>Another beep. They had a name and what the distortion looked like. Now they just need a location.</p>
<p>“Why would Akira have a palace?” Makoto said.</p>
<p>“Well I had a palace,” Futaba said. “Doesn’t seem too unlikely.”</p>
<p>“But what caused this?” Haru said. “Akira hasn’t done anything bad?”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s just a guilt?” Yusuke suggested.</p>
<p>“What kind of guilt would make his distortion hell?”</p>
<p>“Who knows,” Morgana said. “But whatever it is. We need to get in there quick and finish it fast. This palace could be affecting his persona and if we're about to face off against Shido then we need to get this done.”</p>
<p>They all nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Now what is the location?” Haru pondered.</p>
<p>“Akira is everywhere!” Ryuji said. “It’d be impossible to pinpoint one.”</p>
<p>Destination Found. Would you like to begin navigation?</p>
<p>“Well,” Futaba said. “That was easier than expected.”</p>
<p>“Should we go in today?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Morgana said. “Let’s do it tomorrow. I’m sure we still need time to process this.”</p>
<p>They agreed. Then there was a loud crash. Power went off and the air felt heavy. Electric. They stepped outside. Everyone was looking up at the sky confused. They looked over and saw Akira. His hand clenched, lightning crackling around them. Marma was holding a knife. A man with a baby had his hand right in front of Akira.</p>
<p>“Guys,” Ryuji said quietly. “Let’s get that palace done. Fast.”</p>
<p>They couldn’t agree more.</p>
<p>*****<br/>Goro was drowning in paperwork. Literally drowning. If even one of the many files he had stacked fell he would be a goner. Shido was being paranoid. With the election so close he was sending more and more cases. It was starting to get ridiculous. How many people would he have to give psychotic breakdowns?</p>
<p>A few files later and he saw Akira’s file. Must have been a mistake. Akira’s mugshot stared at him. He couldn’t say there was a bit of guilt. Akira actually seemed to treat him as a friend. But that was his own mistake. No one told him to befriend him. He chose to and he paid the price.</p>
<p>At least that’s what he told himself. “Just three more weeks and I’ll get my revenge.”</p>
<p>He continued to go through the files. Akira was still on his mind.</p>
<p>“What if it wasn’t a mistake?” Loki said. “What if you didn’t actually kill him?”</p>
<p>That was impossible. He killed a cop. He killed Akira. He saw life leave his eyes. He was dead.</p>
<p>He went on the Nav. It was silly he knew this. But for his sanity.</p>
<p>“Akira Kurusu.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Candidate found.</em>
</p>
<p>He dropped his phone in shock. Akira was alive and he had a palace.</p>
<p>It started off as a chuckle. Then a laugh. Then it became uncontrollable laughter.</p>
<p>How stupid of him to believe that he and Akira could be friends. They were never friends. Not even rivals. They were enemies. How could he let emotions cloud his judgement? Akira and him may be similar but they weren’t the same.</p>
<p>“You sly dog.” Akechi straightened himself. “Well this game of cat and mouse will be over once and for all. Get ready Kurusu. Your time is near its end.”</p>
<p>Akecki went back to his paperwork. Completely unaware of the butterfly in his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is probably going to be shorter but we will be entering Akira's palace. Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Welcome to Akira's Inferno!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was sitting in her apartment. She was exhausted. Another monster and someone had to be taken to the hospital. The cops had looked at her as if she were a suspect. She couldn’t blame them. She was covered in blood and it’s not like she could hurt herself and make it look like self-defense. The cops would then wonder why her blood was grey and not red. Hopefully MCA will take care of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She breathed in deeply. The oxygen mask on her face gave her relief. Her asthma was getting worse. Same went for every other part of her. Her migraines. Fainting spells. She was even getting seizures again. And with winter now here and living in one of the most populated cities she would definitely need to stay inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was tiring to live like this. She'd give anything to just live normally. Not having to worry that the common cold would send her to the grave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a ringing coming from the living room. She would have ignored it if it wasn’t for the ringtone being from the CEO. She got up, taking the machine with her. Her living room was a mess. She was still unpacking her stuff and was trying to fix the technology so it wasn’t old fashion. The only thing she was able to get done was a holo-table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She answered. The CEO appeared on screen. He was wearing a tracksuit and was running on a treadmill. His mahogany skin glistening with sweat and his dreadlocks brought into a messy bun. She was fairly close with the CEO. He could relate to her trauma and had fought for her in court. After that she considered the CEO like an uncle. She came by often to see his wife and kids and his kids even saw her as an aunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Training for the Olympics, Rasmon?” She said smiling through the mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very funny Marma!” He said with a smile. “Sorry for disturbing you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I’m just making sure my lungs don’t die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rasmon rolled his eyes. “Good we don’t need your lungs dying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need, Rasmon?” She said. “Because if it’s about my sister’s art project for her class. The heart wasn’t supposed to explode when she cut it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not going to ask.” Rasmon stopped running and sat down. “Ramirez talked to me yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crap! Ramirez told him. She probably would have been able to find a solution to this monster problem if MCA didn’t know but with Rasmon knowing she’s screwed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did he say that you needed to call me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rasmon smiled kindly. “I know you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen I can fix it! It seems to be in the early stages! All I need is some time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said the same about Amil.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her heart break. It’s true. When Amil first showed symptoms she didn’t report it. She did everything she could to stop. And how did that end? Amil six feet below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marma,” Rasmon said sadly. “I’m giving you the order to kill Akira Kurusu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt like she was going to throw up. No, this has to be a joke. Kill Akira. Akira was sweet and innocent. He was nice to anybody no matter what and now she had to kill him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir your kidding right?” Marma said, trying to hide her disbelief. “This is Akira we’re talking about! He wouldn’t hurt a fly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen Akira’s record and he can more than hurt a fly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rasmon, I’m sure we can still fix him.” She was desperate. She didn’t want to kill another friend. “It’s still in its early stages! I can help him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Losing control of his powers is already too far.” Rasmon said. “Maybe if you saw him earlier maybe we could have tried something but it’s too late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She should have brought Akira the minute she noticed his healing was off. Now she might have to kill him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do it now.” Rasmon said kindly. “Spend some time with him. Enjoy being with him as much as you can. Tell him everything you need to before he goes. Have a good day Marma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The call ended. Silence filled the apartment. Tears were starting to fall. History was repeating itself. She tried so hard and it was happening again. But she couldn’t give up. Not yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster transformation can be cured if you come in during the first stage. But after that you would have to be killed. Something happens physiologically that starts causing physical changes. But Akira was so far gone. She wouldn’t be shocked if he reached stage five tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she knows the solution. Find a way to change Akira’s psyche. The only problem was how? Getting Akira a very good therapist wouldn’t be hard. She wouldn’t mind letting him go to her sessions. Getting him there would be the hard part. Not to mention to make a breakthrough in therapy it would take months maybe even a year. Based on the signs he’s showing she’d give him a week. Maybe less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it clicked. The Metaverse. It was the public's psyche. But palaces were what happened to one person. She’d heard the Phantom Thieves and Akechi talking about them yesterday. If these palaces could kill the person in real life then there’s nothing saying that it couldn’t change Akira back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rayu, follow the Phantom Thieves and Rose, follow Akechi. I need to know when they are leaving for the Metaverse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was saving her friend. And no one was getting in her way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gang was waiting at the Yogen-Jaya Station. They wanted to be close to Akira in case anything happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are we waiting for?” Ryuji asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgana is looking out for Marma.” Futaba said. “Making sure she doesn’t follow us in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You honestly think she would?” Yusuke asked. “Yesterday she seemed like she didn’t want anything to do with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a precaution.” Makoto said. “Just in case. We don’t need her to cause any problems for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s clear.” Morgana hopped down in front of them. “She’s nowhere to be seen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we need to worry about Akira following us?” Ann asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we don’t.” Futaba looked worried. “He’s been asleep all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akira sleeps late sometimes.” Ryuji said nonchalantly. “That’s not too bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t understand.” Futaba insisted. “He hasn’t woken up all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all?” Haru asked worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He woke up once and that was to use the restroom.” Morgana said. “Other than that he hasn’t stayed awake long enough to eat or drink anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that is concerning.” Ryuji said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This could be happening because of his palace.” Makoto pondered. “Morgana is that possible?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s not impossible. But you more see a physiological effect. But physical effects wouldn’t be too out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s already to the point of physical effects then we shouldn’t waste any time.” Ann took out her phone and tapped the Metaverse app.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They felt the familiar twisting of going into a palace. The dizziness and nausea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe give a warning next time Ann?” Futaba was steadying herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Ann said embarrassed. “I just got a bit carried away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys look at this.” Haru said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were in a circular room. There were doors all around them. Each one Identical. A small slot was made in the wall that led to more doors. There were about nine in total in this room. Looking up there was just a blank white sky. Everything was white and gray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What an interesting dimension.” They heard a familiar voice say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turned around in horror. There was Marma. She was wearing a black jumpsuit and they saw white lines on her face. Fairy wings glistening in the light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said she wasn’t in the area!” Futaba yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I didn’t see her! All I saw was a white butterfly-” Realization dawned on Morgana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking idiot!” Ryuji yelled. “How the hell did you forget something that important?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It just slipped my mind okay!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked at Marma who either didn’t bother to listen to their conversation or was just straight up ignoring them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“New Dimension: The Metaverse.” Marma said to herself. “Takes the form of a person's thoughts. From what I’ve seen and heard it only seems to take the form of negative thoughts and thinking. This is the first dimension I’ve seen that is selective in letting people in and can only be found by using an app. There seems to be no creatures or inhabitants as of yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to send her back.” Yusuke said. “Without a persona she is just a burden.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yusuke’s right.” Makoto said. “We don’t know how being here will affect her powers. She’ll just be in danger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well who’s going to try and convince her?” Yusuke asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at each other awkwardly. No one wanted to do it. Marma already made it obvious she didn’t like any of them so there was no telling what she would do if they tried to get her out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.” Morgana said. “I’m the reason she got here in the first place. Besides she actually likes me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana walked up to Marma, who was taking photos of the place. She saw him and immediately took a photo. She then took out measuring tape and took Morgana’s height.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana cleared his throat. “You have to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marma jumped back and they all looked shocked. The girl who killed a monster was afraid of a talking cat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got closer and Morgana repeated himself. “You have to leave for your own-” Marma kicked Morgana and sent him flying upwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell man?” Ryuji took his metal pipe out. “He was just trying to tell you can’t be here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? This place isn’t dangerous. If anything it’s harmless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not listening.” Haru whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We may have to use force.” Yusuke said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your right.” Makoto said. “One of you will distract her with an attack and Ann you’ll put her to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji ran up to her swinging his metal pipe like a maniac. She grabbed it from him and spun him around and kicked him. Ryuji crumpled against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carmen!” Ann shouted. The pink and red persona appeared behind her. “Dormina!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the spell could even be complete Marma threw the pike at Ann. Ann fell to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve lost two members.” Futaba said. “I think we should just attack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. But only physical. No persona’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto, Haru and Yusuke all charged at Marma. Marma smashed a ball on the ground and the whole room filled with smoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t see where she is!” Yusuke yelled, then they heard a  pained yelp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haru try and find me!” Makoto yelled. “We have to stay togeth- AHHH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makoto?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru was by herself. The smoke was thinning but she still couldn't see anything. She heard footsteps and turned around. No one was there. Then she felt a sharp pain on her back. It went through her whole body. Then she collapsed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smoke cleared and Marma took a visor off her eyes. Yusuke, Makoto and Haru were crumpled on the ground. Marma looked down at them with pity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only give status!” Futaba yelled. “I can’t fight! Please don’t hurt me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marma rolled her eyes. This was way too easy. Eight people against her and she ended up winning. She honestly wanted the challenge. Akira talked so highly of them. But here they were. Down on the ground in barely a minute. She didn’t even use her powers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well isn’t this an interesting sight?” A charming but sinister voice said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There stood Akechi. His outfit, a white suit with red outlines and gold tassels and buttons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate the help mystery girl.” He flashed a charming smile and pulled out a gun. “But I don’t need you getting in my way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could pull the trigger the gun burst into a swarm of butterflies. Marma hit him in the stomach with staff. They could hear a buzzing sound and Akechi crumbling to the ground in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marma squatted down. She stared at Akechi as he grabbed his stomach in pain. There was no emotion on her face. It was cold and unfeeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Akira told me not to kill you,” She put her arm around his neck. “But I think he’ll understand why it had to be done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black ribbons came down from the sky. They wrapped around Marma's torso. She twisted and rocked around trying to escape the restraints. She soon gave up, breathing heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough now.” A boy said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked up and saw the dark figure of a boy. He was holding something in one hand and the other was raised keeping Marma restrained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Marma but I draw the line at killing.” He said as he dropped down from the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Makoto asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I should properly introduce myself.” He stepped into the light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Akira. He was wearing his thief outfit. In his arms was Morgana who was asleep. They almost thought it was Akira if it wasn’t for his eyes. Instead of stone gray they were a bright yellow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To avoid any confusion you can call me Limbo. I’m one of Akira’s shadows.” He made a circle with his arm and put up to the sky. “Welcome to Akira’s Inferno!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're finally entering Akira's palace! The chapters are definitely going to get longer now. Next chapter we'll see how Akira's palace works. Also getting to see how Akira and Marma met. How Akira's powers caused him problems and the things he's seen because of them. Hope you enjoy this chapter though it was short.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this was short. Hopefully you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>